


Fleeing Sherlock 逃离夏洛克

by Ivylui



Series: April Fools - The Joke Is On You 愚人节 - 玩的就是你 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April’s Fool四月愚者的后续。Lestrade必须远离Sherlock一段时间，而且还欠了Mycroft一个“什么都行”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章 逃离夏洛克

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fleeing Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740263) by [Dragonlitterchanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlitterchanger/pseuds/Dragonlitterchanger). 



> 阅读本文请先阅读April’s Fool四月愚者，否则将无法理解文中某些情节。若GN只想看甜甜的肉，也可以只读这篇~

**4月17日 伦敦**

“请进，探长。”那声音不容辩驳，并且听起来一点都不像提问。Lestrade叹了口气，躬身坐进黑车后座，已经开始哀叹自己命途多舛。

他们一言不发地坐了将近半小时车，终于停在沃克斯豪尔一幢单调的灰色建筑前，Anthea一言不发地下了车。

“下午好，Holmes先生。”一双优美的长腿跨进车内，宣示Holmes家兄长的到来，Lestrade跟他打了个招呼。

“下午好，Gregory。”Mycroft用一贯平淡冰冷的语调回应了他，仿佛在无声控诉着这个世界是多么的无聊。

“于是？”他毫无征兆地问了一句，不得不等Mycroft认认真真看完金融时报头版，并将报纸叠得整整齐齐放在膝上，才得到了回答。

“于是，明显我来向你讨那个‘什么都行’了。”Lestrade觉得自己几乎能辨认出Mycroft Holmes左边嘴角上闪过的笑意。“我认为最好把你带离这座城市，并且已经派人通知了你的上司。”

Lestrade耸起眉毛，很确定自己的表情非常生动且充满疑问，但Mycroft又看起了报纸。于是Lestrade不再坚持。反正坚持对Holmes从来都不管用。“我们这是要去哪，Holmes先生？你需要我帮忙抓坏蛋吗？还是要我帮你在乡间别墅里钉个架子？莫非你家花园需要除草了？”他有点担心。请务必不要跟小屁孩，小动物或脏衣服有关。

Mycroft总算心软了，只见他折好报纸轻叹一声。“如果你坚持，我可以把行程告诉你。我们正在前往伦敦城市机场，并将离开这个国家三到四天。我偶尔会到一个度假区休息几天，让自己的身体和精神从我向你保证非常辛苦的工作中恢复过来。借用舍弟的形容，鉴于我基本上等同于‘大英政府’，一些标准章程规定我必须带一名保镖，只是我实在忍受不了自己的下属，便决定请你与我同行，并…”他冷笑一声，“…保护我。我不知道你能否充当令人愉快的同伴，但舍弟向我保证，你是组织里最具智慧的人，尽管那并不意味着什么。但也值得一试。”

Lestrade目瞪口呆地看着他。保镖？我要陪他出国给他当什么见鬼的保镖？他张嘴想反驳，却被对方抬手打断，来自“大英政府”的一个锐利瞪视让他把“可是…”给咽了回去。

“当然，你无需把自己看成保镖。那只是一个任务头衔，用以满足那些愚蠢的条款。你未来几天的任务是尽量充当一个愉快的旅伴。至少要努力尝试。我发现一个人度假有点无聊。鉴于没有值得信任的朋友，我便决定利用你欠我的那个‘什么都行’，况且这次旅程恰好还能让你远离舍弟的毒害，我认为算是双赢的选择。如果你愿意的话，可以叫我Mycroft，至少在这几天里。”他结束了自己的小小演讲，尝试勾起嘴角给Lestrade一个友善的微笑，却只是抽了抽上唇，像是被蚊子叮了一口。

Lestrade松了口气，靠在椅背上，得意地微笑起来。“我得到了一个有薪假期，还是被上级强迫的，只因为你需要一个旅伴？那我可完全没有意见。”他露出灿烂的笑容，很快又认真起来。“可是…我什么都没带。没衣服，没牙刷，没内衣…”Mycroft再次抬手打断了他。

“到达目的地之后，你不需要任何衣物。”

Lestrade猛地出了一身冷汗，黑车已经穿过机场入口，在跑道上转了个弯，停在一架私人喷气机前。

***

**4月17日稍晚时 马尔默机场**

经过短短一个半小时的舒适旅程，飞机降落在瑞典南部。机上没有乘务员，Lestrade甚至没见到机长——他真心希望飞机上有这么个机长——但Mycroft是个好同伴，他能滔滔不绝地讲很多毫无意义的琐事，同时听起来还很有趣。风趣的家伙，Greg心想，这次出其不意的旅行说不定会很好玩。事实上，那些闲聊妙趣横生，让Greg甚至没顾得上问他们的目的地在哪里。哦，是的，还有他为什么不需要衣服。顺其自然吧，他看向窗外昏暗的天空。

飞机着陆后滑行到一幢低矮的黄色建筑前，Mycroft打开舱门走了下去，Greg刚踏上陆地，早已等在台阶下的男人就朝他走了过来。

“Lestrade先生？”陌生人问。

“我就是。”Greg回答。

“我是Sven Gustavsson，来自Säpo。瑞典…就叫政治保安处吧。您与目标在瑞典逗留期间，我将负责担任您的联络官。”他朝Mycroft的方向点点头，那人正忙着坐进一辆小黑车里，等司机把行李从飞机上搬下来。“这是您在瑞典的持枪许可，但麻烦您千万不要开枪。您不会相信随之而来的报告究竟有多厚，到时候我可是会强迫您自己去写的。OK？”他的英语口音纯正，说明此人已经不是头一次跟外国人打交道了。

Lestrade点点头。他太了解那堆报告了。

“还有，”Gustavsson紧接着又递给他一张名片。“这是我的联系方式。我会随时待命，但您不会见到我。如果本次行程一切顺利，那么我也不会见到您。请尽情享受。”说完他便转身走向飞机旁停放的一辆灰色沃尔沃。

“呃…好吧。谢谢，拜拜…hi…再见？”Greg对着男人的背影兀自嘀咕了几句，但只得到对方头也不回地挥挥手作为回应。Greg轻笑一声，不再去想那事，而是将许可证塞进兜里，走向Mycroft所在的小黑车。他打开后座门。“我能跟你一起坐吗，还是要到前面去？”他问。

“别傻了，”Mycroft笑道。“你应该跟在车后面跑才对。”说完，他便拍拍身旁的座椅。Greg摇摇头坐了进去，黑车安静地启动，让他不禁怀疑这辆车到底有没有安装引擎。

***

**4月17日夜 于斯塔德**

至少开了半个小时，黑车终于停在海边一座三层楼高的酒店旁，这里绿树成荫，还有一片沙滩。两人走下车，Greg深深吸了一口带着海潮气息的空气，然后问：“这是什么地方？”

“这里是于斯塔德Saltsjöbad酒店。”Mycroft回答，Greg猜测他的发音应该是非常标准的瑞典语。“这是个SPA会所，我每年至少会来两次。早春和秋季，避开旅游旺季。”旅游旺季四个字里流露出的感情与Sherlock平时用来对付Donovan和Anderson的语气如出一辙。

“哦。”Greg脸上少了些血色。“所以我才不需要衣服？”他莫名地感到有些失望。原本他还暗暗期待某种狂野的异国风情呢。

“是的。”Mycroft点头道：“这里的习惯是穿着酒店提供的家常服，当然除了晚餐时间，不过小镇上的确有商店，并且我保证我们能在那里替你买到得体的西装和其他装束。”他上下打量着Greg的身体，以闪电般的速度否决了他身上的所有衣物。“不过今晚只能将就了。”他补充一句，又嫌弃地看了一眼Greg最好的灰西装。

二人走进大厅，前台的人马上露出大大的微笑。“Holmes先生！非常高兴再见到您。套房已经为您准备好了。您的门卡在这里。”那人交给Mycroft一个信封，Mycroft露出几不可察的微笑接过，随即径直走过大厅，明显很熟悉这里的环境。

他领着Greg走过一条铺着地毯的长走廊，上了两层楼，停在一扇没有房间号的双开门前。上面只挂着“豪华套房”的牌子。他刷了门卡，门应声而开。

“恐怕我们不得不共用一个起居室和厨房，但你有一个独立的房间。”Mycroft指着敞开的浴室门旁边的那扇门。“我替你预定了一套牙刷、剃须刀、吹风机、睡衣和须后用品，希望你不会介意。你的家常服就在床上。那边是我的房间，”他指了指另一个卧室门，同时走向那里。“你先休息一会，待会能请你跟我喝一杯吗？”他问。

“谢谢。但我得先打个电话，抱歉，实在是有事情…”Lestrade还想继续道歉，而Mycroft则挥挥手打断了他。

“当然。毕竟你不能指望总警司帮你干活，我懂的。用你房间里的电话吧。”Mycroft说。“我就在这里等你，这边晚上的阳台还是很冷的，我们就待在室内吧。”他指了指旁边的白沙发和看上去很柔软的椅子。

Lestrade走进自己房间，把外套扔到白色实木床上，发现这里的床垫看起来非常，非常厚实。再加上窗外阵阵涛声，他觉得自己应该能睡得像个初生的婴儿。

他拿起听筒叫了个外线，拨通苏格兰场的号码，直接打到办公室值夜班的人那里，等了几秒钟，就听到了Sally Donovan的声音。

“Hi Sally，是Greg。听着…”

“喂，老大。你今天怎么没回来。发生什么事了？我差点就要派人去搜救了。”

“嗯，就是这事。”Greg挠了挠头，不知该如何解释这一切。“我，呃…我接到了上头的特殊任务，需要离开，呃，算是卧底吧——是的没错——就几天。在国外。”他笑道。

“你在哪里？”Donovan明显被激起了好奇心。“你得告诉个什么人，不然有急事怎么找你…！”

“嗯，你说得对。我在一个叫Vueschtat Salschoobath，或者鬼知道叫什么名字的地方，你可以直接打我手机，我会记住充电的。”

“你在哪？”她又问了一遍，不知道Lestrade在鬼扯什么东西。

“瑞典！”他简短地回答。“听我说，我需要你替我带队跟进Croydon那个案子。有什么重要进展就告诉我，其他都由你来指挥，明白了吗？”

“我？”Donovan又惊又喜，已经开始喜欢自家老大的突然离开了。她迫不及待地想看看Anderson知道后是什么表情。哦，她绝对要把他指使得团团转。她笑了几声。“谢啦老大，不会让你失望的。那新案子呢？”

“告诉前台我回去之前都不接案子了。指挥岗应该会帮我们挡掉。如果实在不行，就交给Doncaster两兄弟。他们是时候该单飞了。OK？小心点，回见，拜拜。”

他挂掉电话，走到起居室，Mycroft已经倒好了两杯看上去很不错的香槟。

“欢迎回来。饿了吗？还有半小时就能去用晚餐了。”

哦，我肯定能习惯这样，Greg颇为愉快地想着，接过Mycroft递来的酒杯，脸上露出招牌式的灿烂微笑。


	2. 第二章 共进晚餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好吧…该吃晚餐了。

他实在太幸运了！Gregory就在这里，跟他住在自己最爱的SPA酒店。并真的需要他的帮助。Mycroft难以抑制脸上的微笑，他打开房门让司机把行李送进来，迅速安置到卧室里。回到起居室后，他欣喜地发现酒店已经按照他的惯例准备好了酒柜库存。他选了一瓶路易王妃水晶香槟，抓紧瓶塞缓缓旋转瓶身将其开启。他极度憎恶让香槟瓶塞乱飞的夸张方式。紧接着他感到腹中一阵鸣动，便打给前台预约餐厅。现在的确已经过了晚餐时间。

他走进厨房取出两只香槟杯，脸上依旧带着微笑。甚至考虑要不要让哈罗德给Sherlock送一瓶香槟和新鲜水果，感谢他把Gregory吓得连滚带爬地跳上了自己的贼船。但他转念一想，他和探长先生最好还是悄无声息地潜伏下来以免被亲爱的弟弟发现，至少在这几天时间里。他当然已经删掉了Greg给他发的音频，只是还没告诉Sherlock。因为Mycroft生活在有手段就有一切的世界里，从来不会在得到回报前平白放弃什么东西。

Mycroft一直都想多了解一些与Gregory有关的事情，自从Sherlock介绍他们认识后，探长就成了弟弟与苏格兰场那些操作规程之间的联络人，甚至Mycroft有时也会依靠他来解决某些稍微跳脱于法律之外的事情。从那以后，卧底行动就变得顺利多了。Gregory有能力，也足够聪明，还有他的微笑。Mycroft头一次见到那个微笑就做出了令他自己都惊讶不已的反应；并总是会以微笑来回应。他很庆幸自己及时忍住了几乎要窜过脊椎的一阵颤抖，因为Gregory此时恰好带着那个微笑从房间里走了出来。

Mycroft回以微笑，把另一杯酒递给他。“欢迎回来，”他说。“饿了吗？还有半小时就能去用晚餐了。”他又得到一个灿烂的微笑，不禁暗自决定今晚要奖励Gregory一个布丁。

尽管外面很冷，他们还是选择到阳台上喝酒，顺便感受四月清冷的海风，以及波罗的海独特的海潮气息。他高兴地发现Gregory很放松健谈，一点都不像每天用无聊得伤脑的谈话和神经兮兮的态度对他纠缠不休的公仆们。

“走吧？”Mycroft指了指门口，把香槟杯放到桌上。“我们今晚在酒店用餐，这里的菜式混合了美国和瑞典特色，不过我们肯定能想办法忍受，至少美国那部分仅限于新港。”他补充道。

“哦，我一点都不懂瑞典风味，而美国对我来说就是汉堡，”Greg回答。“不过我对汉堡没啥意见。”他高兴地说着，跟Mycroft走下台阶。

“嗯，好吧，可以拭目以待。”Mycroft吃过一次那玩意，现在想想都觉得可怕。“不过今晚还是照单点菜吧。”他们走进大堂的餐厅。由于现在是淡季，又过了用餐时间，餐厅里只有寥寥数人，于是他们轻易便找到了一个靠窗的位置，还有舒适的椅子和让人感到惬意的小灯笼。一名侍者几乎马上就出现在桌边。

“晚上好，Holmes先生，”他对Mycroft点头致意。“还有这位先生，”又对Greg点头致意。“要先看菜单吗？”他递了两张卡片给他们，又说：“二位点菜时要不要先叫吧台送点酒水？”

Mycroft看了看手上的酒水单。“唔，好吧，我要蔓越莓苦啤，”Mycroft说完又转头看向Greg。“你呢，Gregory？”

“呃…我…好吧，管他的。我就试试香瓜帕特龙吧，听着挺好玩的。”他对Mycroft笑笑，对方只能假装对那排白亮的牙齿一点都不关心。

“这里有什么好吃的？”Greg看到菜单上印着瑞典语和英语，似乎松了口气，并认真研究起来。

“嗯，鱼，很明显，”Mycroft对旁边的海滩点点头，“不过也有许多值得一试的料理。能允许我替你点菜吗？我对这里挺熟的，不过要是你不愿意就…”

“不，那太好了。”Gregory放下菜单。Mycroft注意到他放弃自己点菜的速度极快，意识到Gregory可能有点担心这里的价格。毕竟这不是一个警察舍得经常来的地方。

“非常好，”Mycroft微笑着说：“那就交给我吧。”侍者送来他们点的酒水，Mycroft举起酒杯向探长致意。“敬我们或许能平静度过的假期。”

“同意。”Greg说完，轻轻碰了Mycroft的酒杯。

“Gregory，有件事要说清楚，我希望你能放松并享受。这里的所有东西都有人买单，而且绝大部分已经预付了，所以你只要尽情享受就好。无需担心费用问题。”

“见鬼…”Greg对着杯子呛了一下。“我差点忘了你是谁的哥哥。能麻烦你不要对我用读心术吗？”他用微笑缓和了言语间的紧张气氛。

“可能不行。”Mycroft说完便开始研究菜单。几分钟后，他招手叫来侍者。那人出现的速度极快，让Greg忍不住低头去看他脚上是否穿着旱冰鞋。毕竟这里还融入了美国特色不是嘛。但侍者却没有。

Mycroft以一种早已习惯下命令的气场开始点菜：“Lestrade先生以烟熏三味鱼配烤黄瓜为前菜，我则选择清蒸芦笋搭配鲂鱼。主菜都要绿青鳕鱼片，Lestrade先生的甜点是太妃布丁。”他对Greg笑道：“可惜我不能纵容自己嗜食甜品，你瞧我这体重。”说着还拍了拍平坦的小腹。其实Mycroft只是觉得自己已经太兴奋了，最好还是不要摄取糖分。

侍者点点头，收回菜单。“先生，您需要什么酒水呢？”

“哦，我们今晚就从餐厅的酒水单上点吧，如果你不介意的话。还有麻烦你把我私人酒窖的酒单送到房间去，谢谢。”

“当然可以，先生。”侍者对Mycroft露出一个灿烂的微笑，转身离开了。

“那是其中一个我得提防的对象吗？”Greg好奇地问。

“啊，什么？”Mycroft惊讶地反问。

“他刚才根本就在跟你调情，你没发现吗？还是瑞典人都那样？”Greg笑道。

“他才没有！”Mycroft反驳。 _我 **没有** 脸红_，他告诉自己，但是失败了，只能举起酒杯掩盖自己的尴尬，小口啜着杯中物，故意看向外面被夜色笼罩的大海。

就算Greg有什么想法，他也没说出来，而是同样喝起了酒，嘴边始终挂着一抹微笑。

“您的芦笋，先生。”侍者将餐点摆在Mycroft面前，很快又送上了Gregory的三文鱼。Mycroft非常庆幸他打破了尴尬的沉默。他喝完自己的酒，对侍者微笑一下，见到对方脸上露出疑似调情的微笑，又暗自吃了一惊。好吧，至少他的服务还不错。他真不应该忘记Gregory再怎么说也是个探长，并暗自决定今后在他身边要更加谨慎一些。

“本店酒单上有雷司令和夏布利可供选择。二位意下如何？”侍者话音未落，Mycroft就飞快地回答：“很明显，雷司令可以配我的前菜，而我的客人则选择夏布利。”他希望自己的表现能让Gregory忘掉刚才的脸红意外， _他才没有脸红_ 。

酒倒好后，二人开始用餐。Greg试着咬了一小口三文鱼，配上一点黄瓜，然后抬头看向Mycroft，双眼散发着兴奋的光芒。“这实在，哦，这真是！我刚才说汉堡了吗？用这张嘴？”他高兴地咀嚼着，随即咽下口中的食物。“抱歉，那玩意真不该与这里的三文鱼相提并论。他们 _到底_ 对它做了什么？”他停下来喝了口酒，愉悦地呻吟一声，紧闭双眼摆出一副近乎放荡的表情。“这简直是人间美味。”说话间，他依旧没舍得睁开双眼。

Mycroft不得不立刻点了一罐冰水。

他不记得自己是怎么把食物送到嘴里，咀嚼并吞咽的，甚至不记得自己吃出了什么味道，但他能准确回忆起Gregory的每个呻吟和赞叹。他们没说话，整个过程只听到探长愉悦的轻哼，还有赞赏的颔首。酒杯碰撞的清脆响声昭示着两人刚刚结成的吃货友谊，最后他们几乎同时放下了刀叉。

“很好，现在我死而无憾了。”Greg笑着喝下最后一口酒。

“哦，请你至少要等吃完主食再故去。”Mycroft也笑了起来，不太淡定地嚼着冰块。

侍者马上出现在桌边，移走餐盘，开始介绍下一轮酒水。

“本店有一瓶年份不太足，但非常完美的夏敦埃可以搭配鱼片，先生意下如何？”他对Mycroft轻浮地扬起眉毛，对方只是点了点头，刻意将目光专注在Gregory身上，以强度足以让津巴布韦的一台电力不足的收音机都能清楚接收到的信号暗示自己对他没有任何兴趣。

“好的，先生。”侍者会意，坦然接受了自己的失败，迅速走到吧台拿出白葡萄酒，并对旁边的女侍者点头示意上主菜。

他们再次一言不发地进餐，只有Greg愉悦的轻哼时不时打破沉默，还偶尔抬头称赞这里的美食佳酿，或者美景，那听起来有点奇怪，因为外面已是漆黑一片，甚至看不到沙滩上的白色浪花。

“我觉得你会喜欢这里。”Mycroft轻笑着，欣赏Gregory对美食表现出的露骨愉悦。他从来没有机会像这样宠溺哪个人，并且很喜欢这样。他几乎等不及让Gregory品尝自己收藏在这里的那些罕见而美味的佳酿了。

等侍者收走空盘，Mycroft给自己点了一杯法国干邑，又为Gregory点了餐后甜酒。“相信我。”他说完，得到对方一个点头和灿烂的笑容作为回报。让Mycroft感到异常满足。

Greg开始享用甜点，Mycroft则小口喝着自己的白兰地，尝试在Greg忙着因味蕾的愉悦而呻吟时跟他说上几句话。

“我们可能要…Gregory？你在听吗？我说我们可能要早点睡。明天我们都有好几项计划。这里大部分服务都需要提前预定，所以我们坐飞机的时候Anthea就在忙碌了。”他看了看手机上的信息。“看来她用我的信用卡玩得挺开心，那小妮子，你的头一个流程明早九点开始。我也一样。所以我们的早餐至少要在…Gregory，你能停止呻吟两秒钟吗…？拜托？”Mycroft看到那双闪闪发光的眼睛盯着自己，只能摇了摇头，Gregory吃布丁的样子让他忍不住发笑，并且不由自主地觉得自己在跟一条拉布拉多贵宾犬共进晚餐。 _一个有着宽阔肩膀，健壮身材，锐利眼神，亮白牙齿，腰背挺拔，双腿修长，惹人怜爱，抱起来很舒服的拉布拉多。_ Mycroft往水罐里看了一眼，已经没有冰块了。他差点哀嚎起来。

“八点吃早餐可以吗？”他用略带颤抖的声音问。

“唔，可以啊。不过我觉得自己再也吃不下了，”Greg咽下最后一口布丁，笑着说。“那我们该上楼了吧？”

“是的。”Mycroft点点头站了起来，发现餐厅里的客人已经都离开了。他们迅速回到自己的套房，互道晚安，Greg表情丰富地感谢Mycroft领他吃了一顿美味的晚餐，随后便各自走进卧室里休息了。

Mycroft花了点时间打开行李挂起衣物，迅速洗了个冷水澡，钻到那张大得过分的床上。随即他又烦恼了很久，不明白自己为何对Greg的微笑有这么大的反应。他又不是什么牙膏广告模特。他苏格兰场的探长，一名优秀的探长。Mycroft带他来只是为了有个轻松愉快的旅伴。难道不是吗？那个问题让他比平时更难入睡，最后平静的海潮声终于安抚了他燥热的大脑，两人慢慢陷入沉睡之中。


	3. 第三章 葡萄热潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 销魂的按摩，血拼，以及晚餐的有趣发展。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 观看本章前请自备多种水果，否则后果自负。

**4月18日清晨 与斯塔德**

“我真不敢相信自己又能吃掉这么多东西了。”Greg笑着往自己盘子里堆上王子香肠、炸蘑菇、炒蛋、炸番茄、培根、面包、果酱和黄油。他昨晚真的吃撑了，已经打算放弃早餐，但自助餐厅里传出的诱人香味还是让探长的肚子叫唤起来。

Mycroft只是对他笑笑，又往盘子里加了一片黄瓜，仿佛自己多么需要节食似的。其实他已经又瘦又高了。Greg叉了一堆培根给他，却被摇头拒绝，转头走向了水果区。探长想了想，又在炒蛋旁边放了几块小松饼。

“Gregory，别着急，”Mycroft笑道：“离我们的预约还有将近一小时呢。就算没吃饱，你也有足够时间来第二轮。你要咖啡还是茶？”

“哦，茶，谢谢。格雷伯爵。纯的！”他警告道。“如果你敢往里面加草莓或任何莓，我就把你沉到海底去，”他笑了笑，“两遍！”又补充道。

“两杯格雷伯爵，马上就来。”Mycroft说着从旁边拿了两个茶杯，往Greg那杯里倒了些牛奶，一勺红糖。Greg还在怀念今早他恋恋不舍地离开的那张舒服大床，完全没心思去想Mycroft怎么知道自己爱往茶里加多少糖和奶。

他们慢慢吃着早餐，同时欣赏窗外早春的大海，初升的太阳挂在浪涛之上。Mycroft的眼睛在海水的映衬下呈现出清澈的铁灰色，让Gregory嚼着蘸黄油的面包时不自觉地盯着他看了好一会儿。那是他虹膜本身的颜色吗，还是反射了海面的颜色？亦或是因为苍白柔滑的肌肤衬托呢。他的皮肤很光滑，光滑得根本不像男人的皮肤，衬得他的颧骨异常迷人，与铁灰色的眸子相映成趣，还有那些长长的，长长的睫毛和…

“Gregory？”

“啊？”

“你在…？”

“啊？什么？我在什么？”

“你在盯着我看。难道我脸上沾了东西？”Mycroft有点恼怒地抓起一张餐巾纸。

“呃…没有…嗯…你脸上没什么奇怪的东西。抱歉，我真在盯着你看？”Greg连声道歉，目光四处乱窜，就是不去看Mycroft，最后他才把视线投向了窗外。 _因为那些浪花看起来突然很吸引人，不是吗？它们滚啊滚啊，滚啊滚啊…闻起来不那么昂贵，看上去也不那么光滑。_

“嗯，是的，可以这么说。”Mycroft说完，轻笑一声缓和了两人的尴尬。

“哦。我只是…你懂的，在想事情。这里不错。真不错…我是说这里风景真不错，大海很美。面包很好吃。”Greg说。“面包 **真的** 很好吃。”他赶紧又补充一句，看着外面的大海，盯着天上那只海鸥，它好像非常清楚自己要飞去哪里。 _那很不错。能知道自己的前路何在——反正他的小心思已经完全迷失方向了。_

“好吧，如果你吃饱了，我们是不是该上楼换衣服，到SPA去了？”Mycroft提议道。“我希望你会喜欢那里…抱歉。”他的手机突然响起。“怎么了？嗯？哦，又来？不，这次不行，你跟进就好，谢谢。”他放下手机，重新将注意力集中在Greg身上。“好了吗？我们走吧。我打算晚些时候到镇上给你添置点衣物，你不介意吧？”

“当然，没问题，”Greg说完又想了想。“等等，给我添置衣服？我这是要被做成塑料人还是要化装卧底？”他问。

“化装？当然不是。一套得体的西装总不会伤害到任何人。至于卧底，我还要请教你呢。我真不知道这里的警方监控有多彻底，我向你保证。而且我也不想知道。不过他们应该不会尾随我们到镇上。我知道一个很好的餐厅可以用午餐…”

“Mycroft！你想把我养胖了宰掉吗？我们到这来就光顾着吃了！”Greg笑道。

“也对。我们该去跑跑步，或者游泳。如果SPA结束后你想运动运动的话。”Mycroft微笑着站起身。

***

两小时后，Greg软趴趴地躺在一张巨大的四柱床上，浑身散发出幸福的光芒，他旁边的床上躺着Mycroft，再旁边还有七个人，各自躺在一整排四柱大床上，听着轻柔的音乐，啜饮黄瓜纯露。

“Anthea管这叫什么？”他又问了一遍，努力保持清醒。

“嗯…”Mycroft看看墙上的项目名称。“彻底舒缓压力疗程。”

“是啊。”Greg赞同道。

“的确。”Mycroft也表示同意。

接下来的四十五分钟，他们没再说话。

“跟我游个泳吧？”Mycroft问。“室内泳池是恒温的，跟泡澡差不多。”

“唔…”Greg哼哼一声，努力让大脑恢复运转。“是个让自己清醒的好主意。远吗？”

“就几步路，”Mycroft笑着说：“你能坚持到那里吗？”

“我很怀疑。”Greg说着，还是极不情愿地爬了起来，走向泳池。

***

**4月18日 伦敦**

“他在哪里？嗯？”Sherlock在屋子里绕着圈，半小时内第17次查看自己的手机，把John烦得直挠墙。但他早已习惯了挠墙的日子，于是便耸耸肩，继续看报纸。

“你怎么不发短信问问Lestrade？”John一想到Lestrade的手机短信铃声，就根本忍不住窃笑。

“你真无聊！”Sherlock冲他大吼一声，又给Mycroft发了条短信。“他到底在什么鬼地方？我要看那些文件。”他恶狠狠地说。

“我们给了他一个月时间，你还记得吗？”John尽量耐心地说：“是你先淘气的。我觉得有时候你真该尝尝受害方的滋味。”

“跟Lestrade玩，可能可以，但我决不允许我哥哥拥有那段音频。现在我满脑子都在想象他能给我带来的灾难。漫无止境的灾难。”Sherlock猛地停下来，目瞪口呆。“哦！哦！John！你不会觉得那就是他消失的原因吧，是吧？他肯定已经启动了什么邪恶计划，比如把那玩意散播到我母校去，或者别的可怕至极的阴谋？”Sherlock脸上已经完全没有了血色。

“白痴。”John就说了两个字，开始在报纸上寻找比绯闻更好玩的报道。

“我必须找到他。我要去找Anthea。”

John及时抬起头，恰好看到Sherlock甩着大衣冲下台阶，于是他轻叹一声，开始享受来之不易的安宁。

***

**4月18日 与斯塔德镇 Öbergs——男士时装店**

“拉夫劳伦或阿玛尼，你怎么看？”Mycroft问导购员，他们都在上下打量Greg，仿佛他是一辆亟需改装翻新的跑车。

Greg叹了口气。“我对那边那家店完全没有任何抵触。”他指着街对面那家明显更普通的男装店，却只得到Mycroft一声嫌弃的轻哼，和导购员的两颗白眼球。

“Gregory，他们卖格子衬衫。还买三送一。那简直…”Mycroft摇摇头，重新看向导购。“那么，阿玛尼？”

“其实我觉得拉夫劳伦更合适，如果您愿意看看这套。本店上周新到的款式。”他拿出一套完美无瑕的深灰色西服，面料还带点反光，Greg敢用人头保证那玩意根本不能跟洗衣机打照面。

“Gregory，你能穿上身试试吗。”Mycroft‘询问’道。还给他挑了件衬衫来搭配。

“我不能…这真不是我能接受的价格…”Greg无力地抗议。

“闭嘴。我说过你这次无需承担任何费用。虽然只是一套衣服，但我决不容忍草率应付。”Mycroft语气严厉地把衣服跟Gregory推进了试衣间。

衣服当然很合身，就像两片绸缎包裹着他的腿。导购员很明智地在帮助Greg更衣时藏起了价格吊牌，还给他找来几条领带以供挑选。Mycroft看到换好衣服的Greg，肯定地点了一下头，把信用卡递给导购，这才对Gregory露出微笑。

“现在我该叫你干爹了吗？”Greg笑着说。

“什…什么？”Mycroft看起来就像个吃了一惊的英国绅士，不知该作何反应。

“哦抱歉，只是玩笑而已。我真不知道该怎么谢谢你，就不小心犯蠢了。但这个…我从没穿过这样的衣服。连卧底的时候都没穿过。能给我买个塑料袋套上，防止我把它给毁了吗？”他大笑起来，努力无视身上衣物的绝佳触感。

“没有必要，你不会有事的。更何况酒店还有干洗服务，如果你真的弄脏了它。”Mycroft草草带过。“现在，不如我们先在镇上逛逛再回去吃饭？这里有古雅的修道院和博物院，还有许多奇特的老房子。”

Greg已经学会听Mycroft那些伪装成提问的不容置疑的语气，于是便亲切地点点头，为Mycroft打开店门，顺便拿上自己那套再也排不上第一位的西装。

Greg觉得下午的时间过得飞快。他已经彻底对那家修道院和其中弥漫的历史气息着了迷，甚至觉得自己能在到处都是老房子的小镇上逛个几天都不嫌厌烦。可是日落后外面变得越来越冷，他们只好拦下一辆出租车回酒店去。

“你不需要换衣服，”Mycroft微笑着说：“但能请你允许我洗漱一下吗？”

“什么？哦当然可以。”Greg对Mycroft的提问有些震惊。因为那是个真正的提问。他不禁猜想如果自己说不，并要求马上前往餐厅会是个什么后果。最好还是别犯那个傻，他告诉自己， _你不会喜欢自己被扭送到精神病院去。_

Mycroft换了一身笔挺的黑色西装，搭配浅蓝色衬衫，当然也没落下他的条纹领带。他看起来简直惊艳，让Greg突然庆幸自己有了一套新衣服。要是他还穿着那套旧西装，站在Mycroft身边肯定像个刚上城的大乡里。只见他挺直了身子，跟在Mycroft身后走向楼下的餐厅。

他们被领到昨晚的位置上，Mycroft再次提出替他点菜，Greg则欣然接受了他的提议。

他们品尝了异常鲜美的贝类，以及美妙绝伦的小牛肉，搭配Mycroft精选的美酒。Greg从没见到过名字这么长的酒，他决定坚决不能犯蠢去尝试念出那个名字来。

他们比头天晚上更健谈，讨论彼此的按摩师和当天的游览感想，并一起猜测Anthea明天给他们准备了什么项目，Greg甚至用自己当巡警时的一些故事让Mycroft开怀大笑起来。

他们决定跳过甜点尝试这里的水果芝士拼盘，Greg很快就后悔了。

果盘里摆着舒芙蕾、布拉塔、切达、斯蒂尔、和布里芝士，以及甜瓜、杏子、无花果和Greg见到过的最大个的葡萄。晶莹翠绿的葡萄又甜又多汁。Mycroft剥起了葡萄皮。 _用·他·的·牙·齿。_ 并且表情十分淡定，明显不知道自己在干什么。Greg心想，他可能一直都是那样吃葡萄的，于是继续盯着他看，很是着迷。Mycroft似乎没发现自己多了个观众，而是一边闲聊一边心不在焉地吃着葡萄，一点点撕下葡萄皮，再把多汁的果肉吸进嘴里，最后满足地轻叹一声，让Greg忍不住也叹了口气。随后Mycroft又往嘴里扔了一颗芝士，再拿起葡萄重复那个过程。Greg脑子里那一小块还能勉强维持运作的地方十分庆幸还好自己不是个同性恋。 _他自信地告诉自己，Gregory Lestrade跟John Watson一样笔直笔直的，紧接着又开始想象Mycroft的嘴唇贴在身体各个部位上会是个什么样子，随即又强迫自己想想直男Watson。不，想想他老婆。不，他前妻。哦去他的。还是想嘴唇吧。_

“Gregory，你好像没怎么吃。莫非不喜欢这些吗？”Mycroft问。

“这太棒了！”Greg想也不想就往嘴里扔了一块布里芝士，再拿起一片香瓜掩饰自己的蠢样。

清空果盘后，Greg问Mycroft能不能再喝杯茶。尽管他一点都不想在睡觉前喝茶，可他实在太需要再保持一段时间坐姿了。Mycroft当然满足了他的要求，两人又安静地喝了一会茶。

最后他们总算上了楼，Mycroft一路都在打哈欠。“抱歉，”他说。“到这里第一天总是会很困。一定是因为最后一点肾上腺素都被排出体外了。你不介意我直接回房睡觉吧？”

“当然不介意，睡个好觉。别让臭虫给咬了。”Greg说完恨不得把自己直接踹到海里去，但只是对Mycroft羞涩地笑笑，匆匆走进了自己的卧室，关上门后才无声地哀嚎起来。

Greg希望自己说晚安时听起来不那么匆忙，但他实在等不及想钻进被窝里了。他飞快地刷好牙换上睡衣，爬到床上，过了好一会才总算让心跳平静下来。随即他不小心瞥到了镜子旁的小桌子，上面摆着一篮酒店赠送的水果。里面还有一串葡萄。他长叹一声，认命地耸了耸肩，把手伸进睡裤里，为自己解决燃眉之急。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者保证下章有红烧肉！


	4. 第四章 别这样我们好直的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奔跑、冒险、庆功，出乎意料（对某些人来说）的发展。温暖濡湿的爱爱，以及各种满足。

**4月19日 于斯塔德**

早晨天气好极了。温暖得让人误以为夏天已经到来，灿烂的阳光照在海面上，让每一颗渴望夏日的心都蠢蠢欲动。Greg被倾洒在脸上的温暖阳光唤醒，猛地撑起身子。现在几点了？他飞快地看了一眼床头柜上的手表，恼怒地发现自己的手指还是粘糊糊的。很快他松了口气，因为现在才七点五十分。足够他冲个澡再刮个胡子，赶在八点三十分前到早餐自助餐厅跟Mycroft碰头。

Mycroft似乎不在套房里，但他走进两人共用的浴室，却感到一股潮湿温暖的空气迎面扑来，证明另一个人才刚离开不久，浴室里还散发着一股品味极高的香气。探长想起Mycroft和他身上的气息，忍不住瞥了一眼镜子旁的置物架。那上面摆着一大堆须后水，止汗剂和植物香氛的古龙水，其中有一半的牌子他都不认识，不过探长知道自己喜欢那些气味，尤其当它们从Mycroft身上散发出来时。这很奇怪，因为Mycroft绝对不是同性恋，但明显是个很有品位的行家。当那样的气息配合上恰当的环境。好吧，再不洗澡就来不及了。Greg把水温调低了些。很明显，是因为今天太暖和了。

探长走到自助餐厅才见到Mycroft，随即发现他的盘子里已经放上了甜瓜和葡萄，不得不嚼起了嘴唇。 _‘一直看浪花，一直看浪花’_ ，他不断对自己说着，随即开朗地向旅伴道了声“早安”，得到Mycroft招牌式的紧绷微笑——但他的眼中还是闪过了一丝暖意。至少探长很确定他看到了对方在伦敦绝不会露出的微表情。 _‘他这么友好肯定是因为体内肾上腺素褪去了’_ 他的左脑对脑干说。

所幸早餐平安结束了，Greg刻意没去想昨天晚上自己是怎么睡着的，也没去想他现在躺在酒店洗衣袋里的睡裤有多粘。

随后他们走到SPA，并有时间在疗程开始前到暖水池里游了个泳。Greg提议疗程结束后可以试试泳池边的热水池，但Mycroft觉得他们应该运动运动，于是两人约定SPA之后到沙滩上跑步。

***

上午Greg接受了另一种不同的按摩。这次更深入肌肉，也更痛，所以他现在才会独自一人躺在床上，全身涂满精油，被紧紧裹在温热的浴巾里，听了将近二十分钟的鲸鱼叫。休息结束后他得以忘掉肌肉的疼痛，重头再来一遍。最后他的按摩师又走了进来，以一场痛到脑抽的头部按摩结束了整个疗程。他忍不住猜想Mycroft是不是也在隔壁遭受了同样的摧残，以及他现在是否也像自已一样半死不活。

待两人回到摆满了四柱床的大房时，他终于有机会提出自己的疑问。今天他们决定躺在垫着软枕头的柳条躺椅上喝黄瓜纯露，在柔和的音乐中放松身心。

“怎么样？”Greg问，他的声音简直跟音乐一样软糯，不禁暗自今天的按摩师是不是把自己的嗓音也揉捏了一番。

“超出预期，”Mycroft说起话来已经近乎喘息，他看上去跟Greg一样软趴趴的。“我每次都惊讶于自己竟如此需要这些疗程。那些按摩让我觉得自己的身体就像一张过度紧绷的弓。这…一直都让我疑惑不已。”

“唔…”Greg又问。“Mycroft，你的工作压力很大吗？我觉得你总是一副胸有成足的样子。莫非那只是表面功夫？”

“哦，你根本无法想象，Gregory。无法想象。”Mycroft用一个紧绷的微笑回答道。

Greg靠在椅背上，喝了一会饮料，心中揣度着Mycroft Holmes这个谜团。这个铁腕领导者，游刃有余的外交家，无所不知的天才，品味非凡的着装，拥有白厅最美微笑的男人，深邃锐利的目光，优雅自持的举止，紧绷的上唇，含住葡萄的唇。哦 _不，那绝对是个不归路。_ 他尝试让思维回到正轨，但一个紧急问题却突然闪现在脑海中，Greg还没来得及开启大脑和嘴巴间的屏蔽功能，就不小心问了出来。“Mycroft，你有女朋友…女伴…特殊的人吗？”

他听到Mycroft呛了一声，并迅速放开黄瓜水，小心地擦了擦嘴。“我…呃，我的工作十分忙碌。”简短的回答没有给Greg任何信息。

Greg很明智地没有继续追问，两人在舒适的沉默中躺了一会，沉浸在疗程后的放松愉悦中。接近午餐时间，Mycroft缓缓醒来，建议到镇上吃午饭，并给Greg买一套跑步用的运动服。Greg不得不同意，因为他唯一的内裤就是从伦敦穿来那条，因此他真的亟需多买几条替换，所以他们很快就到了镇上。

他们现在一家叫Thor的餐厅吃了午餐，餐厅位于镇政府下方，装修成了中世纪古风特色。这里的餐食和装潢一样出色，与Mycroft的交谈也再次让Greg愉悦不已。他不禁想，这男人简直没有不擅长的话题。

这次Greg成功把Mycroft拉到了一家很普通的男装店里，因为他只需要内裤和适合跑步的舒适运动服。东西买好之后，他们便回到酒店更衣了。

他们来到海边时已经将近下午两点半，春日的阳光倾洒在二人身上，不过空气却清冷舒适。Greg先开始了一个悠闲的节奏，却很快被Mycroft以吓人的速度超越，最后，Greg不得不气喘嘘嘘地努力跟在他后面。

他们沿着海岸跑了半小时，随即折返回来。气温上升了一些，晴空万里无云。他们停在酒店门外，微笑着调整呼吸，累得气喘吁吁，却很是兴奋。

“你跑得像条该死的灵缇。”Greg抱怨道。

“嗯，谢谢夸奖。”Mycroft弯腰喘着气，两手撑住膝盖，舒展身体。

“你做什么都要那么优秀吗？”Greg努力让自己听起来不那么上气不接下气。

“我会尝试。这是我们唯一能做的。”Mycroft回答。

“唔，”Greg看看周围，突然想到一个好主意。“游泳也是？”

“你看过了，昨天。”Mycroft提醒他。

“没错，在一个温水池里，”Greg笑着说。“你在海里怎么样？”他对不远处的浪涛点点头。

“你在开玩笑！现在是四月！”Mycroft抗议道。

“啊哈！果然勇猛的Holmes也不过如此。”Greg起哄道。

“没那回事。你真要玩我随时奉陪。”

“哦，真的？”Greg露出灿烂的笑容。“那你等我一会，我进去拿点毛巾，然后就到海里去。”他没等Mycroft回答就跑进SPA间，从架子上抓了几条毛巾，迅速回到岸边，得意地看到Mycroft终于露出了略显挫败的表情，但他还是乖乖地在等Greg。

“你是认真的吗，Gregory？”Mycroft见Greg已经开始脱衣服，忍不住问。

“哦，当然！”Greg向他再次保证，尽管此时他已经开始冻得发抖。Mycroft好像盯着Greg被冷空气刺激得硬挺起来的乳头看了几秒钟，但他很肯定那只是纯粹的巧合。为什么Mycroft要盯着他的身体看呢？他又不是什么性感尤物，而Mycroft又有权有势，想要什么都能轻易得到，根本不会在乎他这样的老警官。他抛开那个想法，指着Mycroft说：“你要穿着那一身下海吗，不然你就赶紧脱掉。当然，可以留着内裤。”

Mycroft哼了一声，脱掉运动衫扔在沙滩上，紧接着又扔开了长裤。清冷的空气明显让他颤抖起来，并马上搂住了自己。“我们速战速决吧，Gregory。”他话音未落就转身冲向大海，Greg反应飞快地紧随其后，两个疯子就这么跳进了冰冷的海水里。

他们的吼叫搞不好能传到邻镇去，但二人还是坚持走到了齐胸高的深度，同时一头扎进海水里，紧接着转身冲回岸边，那速度简直能到奥运会上拿个奖牌。Mycroft只停了两秒钟把毛巾披在身上，抓起衣服便冲进了SPA间，Greg紧随其后做了完全相同的行动。两人把衣服毛巾往旁边一扔，就一头跳进了温水池里，赢得旁人一连串的欢呼和喝彩，因为他们都从泳池的大型落地窗内看到了他们刚才的壮举。

Greg兴奋又放松地大笑着，感觉自己就像刚从又一场愚蠢行径中幸存下来的少年，因为笑得太用力，他的下巴都酸痛起来。让他感到不可思议且出乎意料的是，Mycroft也表现出了同样的振奋。Greg从未见他这么开心过，他的笑容如此灿烂，嘴角几乎要咧到耳根上去了，不仅如此，他连眼泪都笑出来了。他们在温暖的池水里拥抱，其他人也纷纷围了过来，拍着他们的肩膀和背脊。一个身材高大的光头男人把服务生叫来，给在场所有人都送了一杯香槟以庆祝今年头一对春泳者（Greg很快得知那人就是酒店老板，这使他松了口气，不再为男人即将面临的酒水账单担忧）。

过了很长，很长时间，他们才离开温水池，把自己裹在酒店浴袍里，回房洗澡准备去晚餐。两人都在浴室里冲了很长时间的热水才心满意足地走出来。

走进餐厅，他们顿时感觉自己成了当地的小名人，因为每个人都会跟他们打招呼，还举起酒杯致意。Gregory本以为Mycroft会讨厌这样的关注，但意外的是，他竟充分发挥了自己英国式的友善，朝每个打招呼的人挥手致意。

他们被领到之前的位置，那里已经有两杯香槟等在桌上。Mycroft拿起其中一杯，转身看向其他食客，很快找到角落里的一张脸，并朝他举起杯子，微微欠身，随即便坐了下来，Greg也同时落座。

“你知道这是谁送的？”Greg问。

“很明显。”Mycroft并没有进一步解释，而是小口啜起了香槟，甘洌的口感让他发出赞赏的轻哼。Greg也尝了一口，不得不咬紧牙关防止自己大声呻吟，因为醇香的美酒几乎立刻就在他舌头上爆发了一场新年狂欢，让味蕾兴奋不已。

他突然听到一声奇怪的炸响，很快将注意力投向旅伴。好像是Mycroft打了个喷嚏。Greg一时没弄清楚那到底是什么，但看了Mycroft一眼之后，他很快就明白了。“哦，嗨！你还好吧？”他马上问道。

“我会没事的，就是有点着凉。”Mycroft吸了吸鼻子。“只需要一些美酒和一顿暖和的晚餐。你无须担心。”

“为什么我无须担心？”Greg十分不解。“如果我干的蠢事害你生病了…我会很不好过的！”

“真的吗？”Mycroft抬头看着他。“你会？可那只是因为我自己太蠢接受了你的挑战，所以该怪我才对。你为什么要关心？”

“Mycroft！我为什么要关心？”Greg为他的话感到惊骇不已。Holmes兄弟到底是怎么长大的？每次他对Sherlock表现出类似的关心，那年轻的Holmes也会做出同样的反应。“因为今天的挑战不是为了让你生病，也不是为了分出胜负，而是…好吧，是为了好玩。我不希望你生病。如果你真的病了，我会很自责。是你带我到这里来的，而这真的是我一年多来头一次休假。我离婚后就没这么开心过，结果呢，我却害你…哦见鬼！OK，我总算知道她为什么要离开我了。有时候我就是这么讨厌！”Greg抓起杯子，一口气喝掉了半杯酒。

“太棒了。现在我又害你回想起妻子离开的糟糕往事。而你不过是向一个中年男人发起了他亟需的挑战，让他感到从未有过的兴奋，甚至让他成了当天万众瞩目的英雄，不再需要永远躲在灰暗的幕后。”Mycroft稍微坐直身体，用力放下酒杯。“Gregory！我根本不介意自己会不会感冒两周。我 **从没** 玩得这么开心过，所以麻烦你马上停止自责。否则我就不给你吃布丁了。”说最后一句时，Mycroft笑了起来，稍微缓和了严厉的语气。

“啊，好吧，但你要帮我点菜，”Greg松了口气。“还有，我要吃布丁，我今天需要很多糖分。你也是，你这该死的瘦子！”他补充道。

“很好，但只有这一次。”Mycroft表示让步，并为两人点好了当天的五轮菜肴， _减肥去死！_ 他让侍者送上醒酒器，并从酒窖里拿来2009年的纳帕谷莎当妮作为主菜配餐酒。

侍者开始上菜，他们分享了前菜和与之搭配的夏日白葡萄酒。两人的话题集中在小镇中，谈论他们最喜欢的地方，并与英国的沿海小镇进行比较，发现了许多相似之处。话题不断转回他们今天的疯狂挑战，让他们几次为自己的愚蠢行径大笑起来。Mycroft想拿起酒瓶为Greg倒酒，与此同时，Greg恰好也做出了同样的动作。

“抱歉。”Greg马上放开了那只温暖的手。“不小心就…我真忘了自己的…”

“不，没事。这…”Mycroft任由Greg放开他的手，但眼睛却专注着他的动作。“你的什么？”他边倒酒边问。

“行为，跟别人在一起，进行社交活动，我猜。你知道，我这人有点笨手笨脚的，”他喝了口酒，从酒杯上方瞥了Mycroft一眼。“我二十几年没跟人约会，这两三年我跟她之间的气氛都不太对劲，所以也没往家里邀请客人，同样没有到别人家去做客。我肯定是个很差劲的同伴。我不会说话，只会坐在这里听，而你却见鬼的擅长讨论一切话题…”

“二十年没约会？”Mycroft的表情让Greg不由自主地想到了古希腊雕像。难以捉摸的大理石表情。他就知道他 _肯定会_ 挑那句话来说事。

“是的，没约会。很奇怪吧，因为我…哦白痴！不！抱歉，Mycroft。我不是在暗示我们…”他坐得笔直，换上了最正经的探长表情。“保镖！我！”他像泰山一样捶起了胸口，还唱了起来：“And Iii-ee-iii-ee-iii will always love y…”直到Mycroft朝他脸上甩了一块被冰水浸得透湿的餐巾。

下一个瞬间，他们同时大笑起来，Greg用自己的餐巾把脸上的水擦干。

“你确实很适合当晚餐同伴，”Mycroft说。“你太擅长让我开心了，真的。”

“是吗？谢谢。”这次轮到Greg脸上闪过一抹红晕，为Mycroft的称赞感到脸颊发热。看来自己没有把事情搞砸。感谢上帝。但他的思绪很快又被另一个喷嚏打断，于是Greg提议晚餐后再来杯白兰地。

最后两人都喝了不止一杯白兰地，状态已经不能用微醺来形容，尽管Mycroft偶尔还会吸吸鼻子，但他已经不再介怀了。

“好吧，”Greg高兴地说。“如果你对本该为你‘工作’的人都这么好，我真忍不住想猜测跟你约会的人会有多幸运。”

“我不约会。”Mycroft想也不想就脱口而出。他决定怪罪自己喝下去的白兰地。

“从不？”Greg往前凑了凑，压低声音。“我是说…那性呢？说真的，我已经有一年没跟人上床了，而且我告诉你，很快我就要开始直挠墙了。你是怎么忍过来的？”

“哦，性！人们总是高估了它的重要性。”Mycroft同样压低了声音，心里很清楚这不是别人希望听到的话题。“这很好解决，用合理的方法。有同事给我介绍了一个办法，我每年会叫两次高级应召女郎。她们一般来自高等阶级，由于家道中落不得不寻求别的资金渠道完成学业。最近的世界经济危机大幅扩张了那个市场。不过我只是为了清理思绪才那样做。不管怎么说，我是不会去挠墙的，只是也从不认为那有什么乐趣。”他露出招牌式的紧绷微笑，希望这个话题能就此结束。

“好吧，那…嗯，原来是这样。我是说原来你真的会…这很好。对你很好。”Greg点点头，喝完了杯中的白兰地。

两人站起身，侍者向Mycroft递过一个信封。他看了看里面的卡片，随即微笑起来。他认出了酒店老板的字迹：屋顶私人按摩浴缸今晚是你们的。想必二位都需要一个舒适的热水澡。香槟和浴巾已经准备就绪。请尽情享受。这次玩水尽量不要吼太大声哦。xxx

“你想跟我泡个热水澡吗？”Mycroft把留言递给Greg，探长看完也露出了微笑。

“当然愿意。只属于我们的按摩浴缸？现在才九点，反正离睡觉时间还有挺久的。”

“那就决定上屋顶了。好吧，应该是先回房换衣服再上屋顶。”Mycroft说完便带头走了出去。

Greg在卧室里脱衣服，猛然想起他不知道泡按摩浴该穿什么。于是他打开门对Mycroft吼道：“按摩浴要穿什么？”

“越少越好，”Mycroft在自己卧室里回吼道。“不能穿泳裤。”为了防止误会，他又加了一句。

嗯，那很简单。Greg想了想便披上酒店的袍子，又套了酒店卧房的拖鞋，走到外面找Mycroft。两人一起找到屋顶入口，上面写着“私人空间，请勿入内——专为M. Holmes先生保留”。

他们走上屋顶，发现那里确实已经有一瓶香槟摆在浴缸边的小桌上等着他们，旁边还有一篮蘸了巧克力酱的草莓，另一个小篮子里还别出心裁地装满了润滑液和安全套。上面一张没署名的留言卡祝他们“玩得开心”。尽管小小的屋顶花园里只有昏暗的照明，Greg还是发现Mycroft的脸涨得通红。

“非常抱歉。我不知道他是怎么想的。明天一早我会跟他私下谈谈。”他结结巴巴地说。

“哦，不用！放松点，Mycroft，这真没什么好尴尬的。他就是看到了两个体面英俊的绅士享受假期，就假设我们是一对了。”Greg笑道：“我倒是挺受宠若惊的，鉴于他觉得你是我的…我的…”Greg支吾起来，做了个鬼脸，不知道哪个才是同性关系中的准确用词。 _对象？情人？伙伴？_

“真的？”Mycroft面露疑惑，但至少脸没那么红了。

“为什么不？你挺迷人的。”他说完便往嘴里扔了一颗草莓。Greg决定回去要告诉John说，是的，地球上最聪明的两个人有时候也会跟普通人一样蠢。

“我吗？好吧，确实。”Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，这是他最擅长的表情。他倒了两杯香槟，把酒杯和酒瓶都放到浴缸边，然后脱掉浴袍，赤裸着爬进浴缸里，按下电源让热水开始震动，随即舒服地坐了下来。

他抬头对Greg微笑，很快却收起笑容换上了面无表情的伪装，因为Greg脱去了浴袍，露出完美的臀型正对着自己，挺翘的臀瓣同时背叛了地心引力和他的年龄。“你…身材很好。”他咽了口唾沫，飞快地抓起酒杯喝了一口。

Greg听到称赞不禁有点沾沾自喜，故意炫耀似地走进浴缸。“谢谢，不过这可不是天生丽质，我得坚持锻炼——尤其现在比刚开始时更难了！”

“哦，我太能理解了。”Mycroft叹息着赞同道。

“告诉我。你喜欢什么方法？”Greg难以想象Holmes兄弟中任何一人到健身房锻炼，而且他们的体型都算不上健壮。他经常会猜测类似瑜伽一类的运动，或某种温和的自卫术… _等等，他为什么要想这些？？_

Mycroft突然变得有点一本正经，让Greg感到莫名其妙。

Mycroft开口说话时，声音竟有点颤抖。“我一般会选择…”他猛地停了下来，震动的水流突然平息下来，让热水霎时清澈无比，他不得不弓起身子，在圆形浴缸里尴尬地转过身子，努力想背对Gregory。

Greg舒服得几乎要闭起双眼，在水流平息时又睁了开来。他看到一个异常尴尬的Mycroft，正想问他在折腾什么，却很快明白过来了，尽管水面被Mycroft的动作搅乱，他还是能看得一清二楚。

“哦，”他起初只能想到这个字，过了漫长的一分钟才又开口道：“嗨，等等，你要去哪？”

“密克罗尼西亚。乘最早的航班。”就是Greg得到的回答，Mycroft的声音听起来颇为孱弱。

“什么？为什么？”Greg顿了顿，看着眼前这个他本以为绝对与“尴尬”二字无缘的人表现出的极其尴尬的肢体语言。“莫非你…很尴尬？”

“尴尬极了，我很抱歉。”他僵硬地回答。“我实在控制不了…”几乎在哀鸣。

“我不认为历史上有哪个男人能控制自己的老二，”Greg努力用满不在乎的语气说。“不过我能问问吗…那是因为我，还是我自视甚高了？”

“当然是因为你，你有一副非常迷人的身躯，甚至小麦色的皮肤，光滑，结实，我猜你对所有人都有同样的影响。”他一口气喝完了杯中的香槟。

“呃，那我倒不知道。只是我没想到你在…看。”他说着，指了指自己下身。

“我也不知道自己在看。相信我，我跟你一样惊讶。几乎。”他说。“现在请你允许我让自己平静一会。”他闭上眼睛，似乎在集中精神。

一般情况下，Greg会让他那样做，他真的会。但他现在有点醉了，全身暖洋洋的，并且非常，非常好奇。他从未发现自己对任何人有那样的影响，因为他以前只跟女性有过肌肤之亲，她们并不像男性那样容易暴露欲望。他觉得有点受宠若惊，于是凑上前去，抓住Mycroft的肩膀让他转过身来对着自己。“真的？那是因为我？”他微笑着，示意自己并没有感到冒犯。

“我不得不承认，你对我有很显著的影响，即使在穿着衣服的时候也一样。我只是没想到自己受的影响范围这么广，而且这么深。”Mycroft勉强挤出了一个微笑。

“那很…让我受宠若惊。”Greg承认道。“我的意思是，你基本上要什么就有什么。而你却因为我，”他一只手滑入水中，指尖轻轻擦过勃起的硬挺。“变成这样了？”

Mycroft猛地深吸一口气，整个人都僵住了。“胡说（Poppycock），”他喘息着说：“我一无所有。”

“精准的用词，”Greg故意用戏谑的贵族口音说道。“我得说，你还是有挺多英寸的，怎么能叫一无所有呢。”如果他处在清醒状态，绝对不敢做这种事情，但他现在暖洋洋，晕乎乎，并且异常愉悦，于是他用粗糙的大手握住了Mycroft的硬挺。

“Gregory，求求你。”无论那个‘求求你’后面是否跟着‘停下’，都被Mycroft的轻声呜咽打断了，感官被欲望侵蚀，他不受控制地在Gregory手中挺动。

“求我什么？”Greg微笑起来。除了自己，他从没像这样触碰过别的男人，虽然感觉很奇怪，但并非不快。

“求你…还要。”Mycroft小声喘息着，靠进Greg怀里。

“别着急，我可是新手。”Greg佯装指责，却用笑声缓解了紧绷的语气。Mycroft往他怀里蹭的样子异常惹人怜爱，于是他用另一只手搂住他纤细的背部，撑住Mycroft，同时按照自己喜欢的方式开始触碰他。

Mycroft的呼吸变得急促而困难。他右手攀附在Gregory背部，左手紧紧抓着他的肩膀。他看起来已经难以自持了。

Greg发现这个过程对他自己也产生了影响。他不太清楚这到底是因为热水，酒精，还是因为自己对一个向来从容不迫的人有如此大的影响，或是单纯的同情反应。总之他仅仅因为那些触碰就彻底勃起了，他尝试让Mycroft抬头，看着他的眼睛。

Mycroft抬起头，深深凝视着Gregory的双眼，眼神中只有彻底的顺从。

“你知道吗，”Greg说。“我根本不清楚自己在…”然后他注意到了Mycroft的眼神，排山倒海的欲望顿时打断了他的思路。如果他眼前是一名女性，那下一个合理的举动就是亲吻了。他猜那个逻辑应该同样适用于现在，尽管不是非常确定，他还是做出了行动。

Mycroft只犹豫了一瞬间便分开了唇瓣。他闭起眼睛，在吻中轻轻呜咽，下身的挺动渐渐乱了节奏。

怀里的人反应如此强烈，让Greg突然感到头晕目眩，他加快了套弄的速度，体会着紧贴着自己那副身体发出的轻颤。他吻得几乎忘记了呼吸，但那已经不重要了。

Mycroft如同溺水之人一般投入到那个吻中，但他突然中断了两人的吻，把头埋进Greg臂弯里，低声的呜咽猛地绷紧，全身僵硬了片刻，随即不受控制地颤抖起来，释放在Greg手中和热水里。

Greg笑了起来，感到意外而自豪，他高兴地搂紧Mycroft，一时不知该说什么好。

“上帝。”Mycroft急促地喘息着，重新抬起头，把手伸向Gregory腿间想予以回报，修长的手指缓缓裹住那硬得惊人的勃起，他的举动并非出于礼貌，而是真心想让Gregory得到应有的报偿，可他的手很快却被抓住了。

“抱歉，不要。”Gregory低声说完，察觉到Mycroft的失望，又补充道：“我不会这么轻易就放过你。我想要更多，想要你的一切。”他感到Mycroft全身窜过一阵轻颤，露出了得意的微笑。“我想在床上要你，在那张厚实的床垫上。不过我保证，事后会把你从里面捞出来。”Mycroft明显抽了一口气。“哦，你很想让我把你操进床垫里？”Mycroft貌似回应的低哼几乎算不上一个词。Gregory笑了起来。“我也是，哦，我也是！我们下楼去吧。现在！”他爬出浴缸，晚上冰冷的空气像冰山撞击泰坦尼克号一样撞上他的勃起，让他忍不住倒抽着冷气。不过他的欲望依旧因Mycroft而沸腾不已，他转过身，抓起两人的浴袍。

Mycroft看上去有些眩晕，却心情极佳，他脚步不稳地走出浴缸，感激地接过Gregory递来的浴袍裹紧自己。“谢谢。”他低声说着，语气比平时更加庄重。

“我觉得我才应该谢谢你，不光是为了这次旅行，”Greg回答。“好了快点，我都要冻蔫了。”

Mycroft点点头，自己也冻得浑身发抖，不过他还是没忘了带上香槟和草莓。紧接着又发现Gregory拿起了那篮安全套和润滑液，他不禁战栗一下，快步走回他们的房间。

回到套房里，Greg迅速关上门，总算松了口气，靠在门上露出灿烂的笑容。“好了，Holmes先生，你到底在对我做什么？”他颇为愉悦地说着，尝试稳住自己有点发软的双腿。

“诱惑你，很明显，用美食和佳酿，和我健美的肉体。很高兴它总算能派上用场了，”Mycroft笑了笑，随后又认真起来。“不过说真的，Gregory，我不知道今晚究竟是怎么回事。我是说，你无疑是个非常有魅力的男人，我也无法否认自己被你吸引了，但我向你保证，我不是同性恋。”

“好吧，我也不是。这样正好搭配，你不觉得吗？”

“我不得不承认你目前为止都做得很好。”

“哇谢谢。”他戏谑地鞠了一躬。“好了，现在赶紧把你那雀斑点点的屁股挪到床上去，不然我就把你抬上去了。”他换上最严厉的探长腔调命令道。

Mycroft似乎斟酌了一会，最后还是顺从地走进了主卧，小心拉上窗帘，这才脱下浴袍爬到大床上。

Mycroft想钻进被子里，Greg却将它一把扯开，也跟着爬了上去。“麻烦你…把灯关了。”Mycroft恳求着，拉起被子遮住自己的身体。“我不想让你看，让你比较。我们的身体实在太不同了…”他话音越来越低，明显陷入了尴尬。

“听我说。你应该是个天才，不该说出这种蠢话。你的身体太迷人了。告诉你，太迷人了！我要亲吻爱抚你的每一寸身体。这个房间里要是再有人，包括你，对这副身体发表负面见解就要被打屁股。明白了吗？”Greg用最认真的表情看着Mycroft，被回以一个轻颤和一个紧绷的微笑。

“啊，见鬼。要是你不信，我就得亲自上阵说服你了！”Greg低下头，吻住Mycroft的唇。这或许是他第一次对男人做这种事，却并非第一次说服那些觉得自己一点都不好看的人。

Mycroft被吻得浑身发软，他的身体很快对Gregory压在身上的重量有了反应。看来只要有足够的刺激，一个中年男人也能享受不止一次的情动。

由于头一次面对这样的状况，Greg决定慢慢花时间探索这副身体的喜好。他细心记下每一个发现。脖子和肩膀的连接处非常敏感，耳垂非常，非常敏感，而男人的乳头明显也跟女人一样敏感，甚至更甚。

Mycroft在他身下难耐地扭动着，双手也开始探索Gregory的身躯，先是爱抚整个背部，随后大胆覆住了圆润的臀瓣，擦过大腿根部，插进完美的灰发里。整个过程他都不断发出细小而兴奋的呻吟，仿佛为了避免尴尬而刻意忍耐着。

那些从犹豫不决到大胆坚定的触碰让Greg全身犹如火烧。他忍不住磨蹭身下那双修长白皙的腿，发出愉悦的低吼。“不准你忍着，”他故作警告地说。“要做就好好做，我想听你的声音——我要让全镇人都听到你的声音。”

“哦！哦…操！”他的话似乎让Mycroft失去了一些自控，把自己紧紧贴在了Gregory身上。为了防止自己发出声音，他干脆把脸埋进了Gregory颈窝里，在那里不断舔吮，仿佛那是世界上最美味的点心，他双手流连在挺翘的臀瓣上，把Gregory紧紧按在自己身上。

“但愿你知道接下来要怎么做，因为我不知道，”Greg警告道，不过他的紧张已经被灼热的欲火慢慢熔化了。他们不会出问题的。他双手爱抚着身下赤裸的男人，深深痴迷于这既与自己不同，亦不同于女性的的肉体。肌肉更结实，这很明显，并且还有两条长腿。他同样能习惯这个。

“我也不懂，真的，”Mycroft喘息着说。“不过正如你刚才无比浪漫地指出，如果你真想把我操进床垫里，那我认为需要一定准备。”他明显地吞咽了一下。“准备我。”

“不如你做给我看？”Greg露出调皮的笑容，对Mycroft提议道。

“绝对不要。”Mycroft涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说。“我不知道如何…我从没…你呢？…我是说，你至少知道要把东西拿下来。”

“那我们互相帮助吧，”Greg凝视着Mycroft不同寻常的羞涩表情，异常平静地说。他伸手到篮子里拿出一包润滑液，稍微直起身子，分开了那双长腿。

“哦，见鬼，”Mycroft强迫自己吐了口气，不安地张开了腿。这绝对是他长这么大头一次干这种事情。“麻烦你温柔点。”

“我会的，我会的。”Greg一边向他保证，一边把润滑液挤在右手上。他又把Mycroft的腿分开一些，然后用左手稍微掰开他的臀瓣。他用非常缓慢的动作将润滑过的手指挤进臀缝里，一路向下滑动，直到触及那明显非常紧致的入口。他在上面涂抹润滑液，听到Mycroft发出一声轻叹，但当他尝试挤入一个指尖，却感到Mycroft全身都绷紧了。

“我不会伤害你的。”他保证道。

“我知道。可我从没…我会尝试控制自己，我真的会。请你继续吧。”Mycroft回答。

Greg再次尝试，但Mycroft的身体还是做出了同样的反应。“好吧，”他说，“我觉得干正事的时候还要有点东西让你分心。”他对疑惑的Mycroft露出灿烂的笑容，随后向下滑去。他低头沿着Mycroft的左边膝盖向上舔舐，一直舔到大腿根部，最后用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的精囊。随后他毫不犹豫地继续了自己的冒险，舌头舔过Mycroft整个柱身，轻轻含住龟头，让舌尖调皮地刷过。这跟给女人口交其实也没多大区别，他不禁分神想道。

“For the love of the little apples！”Mycroft低吼一声，猛地把头砸到床上。

Greg吐出他的分身，用左手扶住。“嗯，很好，你总算开口了。那就是我要听见的。”他又低头继续自己的工作，在不引起咽反射的前提下尽量吞下Mycroft的分身，惊讶于它在口中变硬的速度竟如此之快。他痴迷地舔舐着龟头，同时把手指挤进那个紧得不可思议的小穴，这次没有受到任何阻碍。“真乖，”他含住Mycroft的硬挺，低声哼鸣着鼓励的话语。男人发出的声音给了他十足的信心，于是他继续深入手指，浅浅地抽插几下，感到紧绷的肌肉开始放松下来。听到Mycroft不断发出低声的呻吟和沉重的喘息，他又壮着胆子挤进了第二根手指，随即停下手上的动作，上下吞吐他的分身，满意地听到自己的动作又赚得了更多的呻吟和呜咽。紧接着他把两根手指推到最深处，挤压着火热的内壁。Mycroft猛地挺动一下，伴随着一声惊呼。

“我弄痛你了？”Greg马上抬起头，还把手指抽出来一些，后悔自己不该如此莽撞。

“你要是敢停下来，就别想见到明天的太阳了。”Mycroft用略带颤抖的声音回答。

Greg窃笑几声，再次低头含住了Mycroft。他变着花样逗弄嘴里的硬挺。含着它低声哼鸣，收紧脸颊用力吸吮，不断舔舐吞吐，从身下的男人口中诱引出了最动听的呻吟和礼貌的咒骂（是的，Mycroft真有那本事）。等他插入第三根手指，Mycroft再也停不下难耐的扭动，探长几乎要抓不住他了。不过他还是成功找到了那一点，这次用上了三根手指，让Mycroft直接惊跳起来，伸手推开了Greg的手。

“你必须…”他喘了口气，努力说道：“你必须停下来，否则我就要缴械了。求求你。”只消看一眼Mycroft，就知道男人已经彻底到达了临界点。Gregory小心地抽出手指。

“那是不是意味着你已经准备好接受我了？”Greg问，并为自己低沉的声音吃了一惊。他努力不去想自己即将要做的事情，生怕自己把持不住。他现在硬得都痛了，前液不断滴落在床单上。

“我已经彻底准备好了，”Mycroft向他保证。“你想怎么要我？”

他的话犹如一道电流窜过Greg的脊柱，直直冲进下半身。他太愿意再听到Mycroft那样说话了。他带着毫不掩饰的欲望看向Mycroft。“别动，就这样躺着。我想看着你的脸，在我…老天…好吧，我必须停止说话了。”他从床边抓起一个安全套和一小包润滑液，目光一直没有离开Mycroft的双眼。他小心翼翼地没给自己施加太多压力，随即弯起Mycroft的双膝，让他的双腿又分开一些。然后置身在他腿间，分身对准放松的入口。“放松，我会很温柔的。”他听到自己柔声安抚着Mycroft，仿佛他还是个处子。好吧，其实也算。

“哦，Gregory，”Mycroft低吟一声，抬起一只手搂住探长的脖子。“别担心，我不害怕。”他说。

受到Mycroft的鼓励，Greg轻轻推进，惊叹于那不可思议的紧致，但并没有停下来，直到进入了一半。“你感觉怎么样？”他有点颤抖地问。

“很不同。有点奇怪，但并不讨厌。你没必要停下来。”他告诉Greg，声音同样称不上稳定。

“OK。”Greg点点头，缓缓深入到底。待他完全进入Mycroft体内后，便弯下身子给了他一个吻。他们交换着缓慢而激情的热吻。他喜欢两人的舌头慵懒交缠的感觉，但过不了多久，他就再也忍不住抽插的冲动。于是他维持着两人的亲吻，稍微抽出，随后挺入，开始了一个令人心焦的缓慢节奏。

不一会，Mycroft就中断了二人的吻，在Greg身下轻轻颤抖，急促地喘息着，指尖却贪婪地滑过Gregory的身体。“我想要…更多。”他低声恳求，随即闭上眼睛，咬住了下唇。

Greg领会到了两重意思，于是他加快了速度，同时也更加深入，很快就让Mycroft情不自禁地向上挺动迎合他的抽插。不一会，他开始狠狠撞入那副贪婪的身体，Mycroft大声呻吟着，紧闭双眼，呼吸急促，全身泛起一层薄汗。他伸手套弄自己，却被Greg移开，换上了自己的手，探长一手支撑身体，一手跟随抽插的节奏套弄着Mycroft的分身。

“哦 Gr…哦见鬼。哦操！哦上帝！”Mycroft一反常态地在他身下无助地呻吟，不受控制地迎合着他的套弄。但愿他能多坚持一会。

不到一分钟，Mycroft就再也忍受不住了。“Yes，操…现在…现在，现在现在现在！”他哭喊着，挺动着，火热的精液喷洒在Gregory胸前。

Greg感到包裹自己的肠壁开始痉挛收缩，使他瞬间便被带上了顶峰，控制不住地颤抖着，一次，一次，又一次释放在Mycroft体内。他的手臂在颤抖，胸膛剧烈起伏，双腿好像灌了铅。但这种感觉实在太美妙了。

他松开Mycroft的分身，无力地倒在他身上，艰难地喘息着，不断眨着眼睛想摆脱耀眼的白光，享受着皮肤忽冷忽热的酥麻感。他在身下人的胸口落下一串细碎的轻吻，呢喃着难以分辨的爱语，随即用力抱紧Mycroft，隐约感觉到Mycroft也伸手抱住了自己。

他们维持着那个姿势沉沉睡去，彼此都很久没有过如此深沉的睡眠。


	5. 第五章 熊孩子来袭

**4月20日 于斯塔德**

Mycroft醒来，奇怪地觉得有人挤在他身边。这绝对是他头一次有这种感觉，但他却惊奇地发现自己很享受，尽管他的大脑很快就推理出身边的人只可能是那位可敬的探长，也就是昨晚与自己…一夜春宵的对象。那真是令人难忘的一夜。Mycroft闭着眼睛微笑起来，回忆起二人昨夜的种种。他小心翼翼地收缩一下臀肌，忍不住发出一声难以察觉的“哦哦…”，他感到后庭只有些许胀痛，完全没有不适。最后他终于决定睁开眼睛看向Gregory，他枕着自己的手臂，额头靠在自己肩膀上，这会儿睡得正香。可怜的探长昨晚真的很卖力，因此Mycroft决定让他再睡一会儿。

他动作轻柔地从Gregory身下滑出来，拿起手机给餐厅发了个信息，让他们把早餐送到房间来。除非先下楼游个泳再好好享受一番按摩前，否则他绝不愿意当着任何人的面坐下。

他坐在床边看着还在熟睡的男人，想到二人的亲密接触，忍不住心中一阵悸动。他做梦都没想过自己会被一个男人压在身下予取予求。还有，哦，Gregory要他时的样子。他回想起Gregory在酒店楼顶触碰自己时，全身窜过的火热欲望，还混合着被无情揭露的尴尬。他从来没有因为看到一个人的裸体就如此情动，现在也依旧对自己昨晚的反应感到惊讶。他们的头一个吻仿佛在Mycroft灵魂深处钻出了一个大洞，让他看到了连自己都从未发掘出的自我。当Gregory拒绝了他的手时，他感到无比惊恐，最后Gregory却说想要自己的一切。他知道自己愿意把一切都交给Gregory，而自己也得到了相应的回报。

他对Gregory实在太着迷，迫切地想低头在他身上印下无数亲吻。为什么不呢？他沉吟道，Gregory昨晚的表现可能只是因为喝醉了。万一他清醒后改变主意了呢？可是从Gregory的行动中推测，当时他受酒精影响的程度不可能太高。他有生以来头一次希望自己的弟弟和他那个疯狂的家庭实验室能出现在这里。只需要一个简单的血液检测，就能以科学结论来安抚他的忧虑了。

低头看着Gregory，他就差没馋得流口水了，但也很快发现他身上散落着点点污渍。他轻手轻脚地走到浴室拿来一条湿毛巾，格外轻柔地替他擦掉了身上干涸的精液。他考虑了一下被一脚踹得满地找牙的可能性，或者比那更糟，但不入虎穴焉得虎子呢，于是他壮着胆子低下头，将Gregory绵软的阴茎含入口中，惊叹于顺滑的口感，他试着搅动舌头，很快发现口中的东西越涨越大了。Gregory的声音也从轻微的鼾声变成了低沉的呻吟，最后是一声惊讶的呜咽。Mycroft僵住了。

紧接着他感到一只手扶住了自己后颈，让他不禁猜测是不是要被折断脖子了。可是后颈上的手指动作轻柔，伴随而来的话语也让他安心不少。“那可真是个 _很不错_ 的早安。”Gregory喃喃道。

Mycroft轻哼一声回应他，还让Gregory忍不住向上挺了一下。他双手扶住Gregory的胯部，牢牢按住他，随后开始认真工作起来。他尝试模仿Gregory昨晚给他的感觉，但对自己所做的事情还是毫无头绪。不过这似乎不太重要。

“Mycroft…小心，”Gregory低声警告他。可Mycroft觉得自己挺小心的，他一次都没咬到Gregory，可是没过十秒，他又接到了第二次警告。“你…我…当心点…哦，上帝！操！”Mycroft在Gregory的第二次警告和相继而来的咒骂后真的抬头看了一眼，但没发现什么异常。他看不到Gregory的脸，因为探长仰着头，双手紧紧攥着床单。下一瞬间，Gregory就发出了嘶哑的低吼，Mycroft嘴里顿时充满了温热咸腥的液体，尽管不太喜欢那个味道，他还是坚持舔吮着Gregory的分身，只是让大部分液体都从嘴里流了出去。他继续着着动作，直到Gregory伸手按住他的头，轻轻引导他吐出自己渐渐软下来的分身。

“不可能。”Gregory轻喘着说。“这不可能是你第一次。绝对不可能。”Gregory的胸膛剧烈起伏，不断往血液里补充亟需的氧气。

“不，我的第一次是昨晚，只是角色不同而已。”Mycroft承认道。

“你是说刚才那都是学我的？”Gregory伸手遮住眼睛，尝试集中精神。

“是的。”Mycroft坐在床边，用毛巾一角把嘴擦干净，随后弯下身第二次为Gregory擦拭身体。“那又不是量子物理，只是取悦方法而已，轻易便能习得。”

“我发现了。”Gregory干巴巴地回了一句。

“所以，”Mycroft轻拍一下他的大腿。“起来洗个澡吧。我们的早餐应该已经在起居室里了。

Gregory脸上失去了一点血色。“你是说刚才我鬼哭狼嚎的时候有酒店员工在套房里？”

“有可能。”Mycroft轻描淡写地一语带过，起身拾起了他们的浴袍。

“如果你要赖床，我就先去洗了。”Mycroft说完，大摇大摆地走向浴室，脸上带着心满意足的微笑。他的牙齿没被踹掉，自尊也没有受辱，如果他没看错床上那团绵软的探长发出的信号，两人明显还有更多没羞没臊的机会。而Mycroft从来不会误读任何信号。

Gregory没有浪费时间，而是飞快地跟在Mycroft后面走进了浴室，并向他证明了自己真的非常非常擅长手淫。尤其是替一个呻吟连连的Mycroft手淫。最后，他们都带着绝佳的胃口坐下来享用早餐，尽管Mycroft的动作多少有那么一点过于小心。

他们现在温水池里游了一个小时，刚把身子擦干就到了又一轮按摩疗程的开始时间。把Mycroft送进按摩房后，Gregory在走向自己的房间前弯身在Mycroft脸颊上印下一个甜蜜的轻吻，低声说：“好好享受，待会见。”Mycroft惊奇地发现那个小小举动竟让自己脸上热的发烫，但还是勉强赶在按摩师进来前恢复了正常的面部表情，并开始享受新一轮深度肌肉按摩。

腰部肌肉的按摩让他吃痛地轻哼了几声，而大腿肌肉明显也有点紧绷，于是他的按摩师让他趴在床上，给他的背部和腿部涂抹了一层热精油，再取出几条热毛巾将他裹住，让他至少先放松半个小时。按摩师离开房间前还把轻柔的音乐换成了涛声，那是Mycroft一直都很喜欢的声音，并且在昨夜伴随着涛声的激情后，他的喜欢更是有增无减。不到十分钟，他就睡着了。

事情的发生就在一瞬间。他没听到房门打开的声音，所以当一个低沉的男中音直接在他左耳边响起，要求收回一个“他无权滥用”的音频文件时，Mycroft的尖叫直接高了八调，让他事后想起难免觉得有些尴尬。

下一个瞬间，房门猛地打开，Gregory整个人扑向Sherlock，两个人狠狠撞到了对面墙上。Sherlock哀嚎一声，肩膀明显被撞脱臼了。Mycroft匆忙间想起身，却被裹在身上的毛巾绊倒在了地上。不到十秒钟，瑞典安全局的警官就冲进门来，挥舞着手枪让所有人立刻停止动作。他们照做了。

“Skjut inte！”Mycroft大喊一声。“别担心。他们是我的。我的人。别开枪，谢谢。”

警官放松了戒备，收起手枪走向Mycroft，向他伸出一只手。Mycroft感激地拉住那只手，尽量体面地摆脱掉缠在身上的毛巾。随后拾起其中一条系在腰间，对警官表示感谢后请他先到门外等候片刻。

他转向Sherlock，侦探抱着自己角度诡异的手臂，明显疼痛不已，还得小心躲开那个怒发冲冠的Gregory。“我希望你得到了教训。”他说着叹息一声，知道自己亲爱的弟弟肯定会不知悔改。“好吧，先让我帮你把胳膊接上。Gregory，你能找点皮革一类的东西让他咬住吗？我还需要用到麻醉药膏，如果你能找到的话。”Gregory消失在门外，不一会就领着一名手持药膏的按摩师走了回来。Gregory递给Mycroft一条皮带，然后站到旁边，狠狠瞪着Sherlock，依旧像一条气得炸毛的银狐。

Mycroft解开Sherlock的外套和衬衫，非常小心地伸了一只手进去，在能够触及的位置涂抹麻醉药膏。Sherlock很安静，但紧咬着下唇。他面色苍白，见Mycroft把折叠后皮带递到他嘴边，还很明显地咽了口唾沫。他用力点点头，左手接过皮带，紧紧咬住。Mycroft轻轻扶他躺在地上，随即站起来，脚跟抵在Sherlock腋下，动作流畅地一把抓住他的手臂，把肩膀推回了原位，整个过程中，Sherlock只发出了一声短暂尖利的哀鸣。

侦探坐起来，看上去还有些恍惚，默不作声地接过按摩师递过来的一杯白兰地。他靠在墙上，小口喝着酒，Mycroft在他身边跪坐下来。

“现在，亲爱的弟弟，请你解释一下为何要如此粗鲁地打扰我的休假，以及你打算如何补偿我？”Mycroft抿着嘴唇，努力控制住对弟弟大吼大叫的冲动。

“我不想让你利用Lestrade录的音频毁了我的名声。”他充满怨念地瞪了Gregory一眼。

“我为什么要做那种事？”Mycroft盘腿坐下，两手指尖撑住下颚，发现Gregory做了个奇怪的表情。他决定待会再问他怎么回事。

“哈！”Sherlock哼了一声，把酒杯放到一边，揉着自己的肩膀。“你怎么可能轻易放过这么个机会，我说的对吧？”

“没骗你，我顺应探长先生的要求，离开英国前就删掉了那个音频。你应该借此机会感谢他才对，然后你还要因为尝试打扰我休假向我道歉。”

“感谢他？”Sherlock不屑一顾地说。“凭什么？他根本就是罪魁祸首。还把麻烦惹到你身上了。告诉我，亲爱的哥哥，他要了你多少次？”

“什么？”Mycroft愣了一下。

“别装了，这实在太明显。”Sherlock对他翻了个白眼。“你没必要那么拘谨，Gavin。不如你也坐下来搂住他，我能看出来你快忍不住了。哦，Mycroft，你该不会以为一点小伤和一杯白兰地就能让我迟钝得连这么明显的事实都看不到吧？你给自己找了一条金鱼！”

“他在说什么鬼？”Gregory皱着眉看向Sherlock。

“没什么！我等会再跟你解释。”Mycroft匆忙回答道。

他重新转向Sherlock，无奈地摇了摇头。“这本来就是你提出的建议。能允许我建议你好好规划一下自己的鱼缸，把水换换吗？最好再将你那暗黑灵魂的裂缝修补修补？”他重重地叹息一声，Sherlock明显在跟他怄气。“至少你要相信，你那‘天使的悲鸣’已经被彻底删除了。我从未利用过它，也从未产生过那样的想法，Gregory也同样删除了自己那份。你的名誉很安全。”

Sherlock含糊地说了声“谢谢”。

“对了，你到底是怎么找到我的？”Mycroft又问。

“哦，那很简单。我跟你秘书说我们母亲快死了，我应该亲口通知你，而不是让一个属下传达。她听完都哭了呢。”Sherlock露出一个小小的奸笑。

“很好！”Mycroft危险地眯缝起眼睛。“你回去第一件事，就是给她寄一束花并且道歉！现在，你给我到急救室去一趟，我会让那个瑞典警官带你去。你得检查一下腋下组织有没有损伤。然后你就飞回伦敦去，让我安心享受剩下的假期。记住，带一份检查结果回去交给John。”Mycroft从地板上站起来，与Gregory一同伸手拉起了还有些眩晕的Sherlock。

离开前一刻，Sherlock突然转过身，用悲哀的大眼睛盯着Mycroft说：“这不会有好结果，你知道的。我们注定会这样。这不会有好结果的。”

Mycroft没有回答，而是让瑞典警官把Sherlock带到隆德大学附属医院去。他们很可能会让Sherlock一直等一直等，直到他无聊得想一头撞死。

Mycroft目送Sherlock捂着胳膊离开，再次长叹一声，这才转身看向Gregory。

“对不起。不过你想必也已经习惯了我弟弟那种古灵精怪，飘忽不定的疯癫性格。”

“哦，我太熟悉了，相信我，”Gregory无可奈何地叹了口气。“刚才到底怎么回事？”Gregory走到Mycroft身边，轻抚他的身体，Mycroft先是愣了一下，略显尴尬地看向小心翼翼等在门边的按摩师，但他很快发现Gregory只是在检查他是否受伤。于是他微笑着退开了一步。

“放心吧，我没受伤。只是让他把我吓成这样，有点伤自尊而已，”他边说边拾起地上的毛巾。“他很明显以为我还没把你给我的音频删掉，但那并不能成为随意捣蛋的借口。可我们也不能就这么让他破坏了疗程。你能回你的按摩房去吗？我想完成自己的疗程。今天我身上有几个地方不太舒服。你呢？”Mycroft尽量摆出最正经的表情说。

“唔，的确有几个地方挺酸痛的，”Gregory笑着承认。“你确定你没事吗？”他弯下身查看Mycroft肘部的一个小擦伤。

“我没事，你快走吧，婆婆妈妈的。”他微笑着爬回自己的按摩床上，对等在旁边的按摩师点点头。“我们继续吧？”

Gregory笑着弯下身在Mycroft耳边低语：“很好，如果你想来点开心的，用力砸墙就好。”随即他便消失在门外，留下Mycroft一个人把涨红的脸埋在臂弯里。

Mycroft花了漫长的半小时犹豫要不要接受Gregory的提议，最后还是觉得自己不该像个小孩子一样，便努力控制住乱窜的荷尔蒙，安心享受自己的按摩了。

***

当天的晚餐非常完美。Mycroft收到来自办公室的信息，证实Sherlock确实送了一大束花过去，此时已经平安回到了贝克街。Mycroft把自己那些压箱底的美酒都拿了出来，甚至开了最后一瓶Wild Stag。他觉得很合适，而且Gregory明显很喜欢这瓶罕见的好酒。他们分享了一顿美味的牛排大餐，两人都意外地胃口十足，甚至还叫了甜点，然后才决定回房休息。

“想到海边散散步吗？”Gregory提议，却被Mycroft否决了。

“今晚太冷了。不如在屋里来杯白兰地？”其实他只是不想跟任何人分享与Gregory在这里的最后一个夜晚。他尝试忽略掉心中的空虚，将注意力集中在仅剩的时间里。一想到回家，他就莫名其妙地有点失落。但离那一刻还有好几个小时，他在这段时间里可以尽情享受Gregory的陪伴。他故意在台阶上落后一些，偷偷欣赏探长那形状姣好的臀部。

走进套房，Mycroft指了指沙发，Gregory坐了下来。他从吧台给他倒了满满一杯白兰地，并拿着自己的酒杯坐在他身边，将白兰地捧在手心捂热。他靠在椅背上，又把Gregory的身体欣赏了一番，然后说：“你穿那套西装简直太完美了。是我最明智的一次购物。”他微笑着向探长举杯。Gregory在脸红吗？

“真的？”Gregory有点紧张地抚平了本来就十分平整的领子。

“是的，性感迷人。不过现在是不是该脱下来了？”Mycroft为自己的直白吃了一惊，但他真的很想尽快把玩那套衣服里包裹的身体，越快越好。

“Mycroft！你这…你！”Gregory大笑起来。“你这是在诱惑我吗？”

“哦，我才没那么含蓄。我想操你。我都等一整天了，再也没耐心等下去。”

“好吧，既然如此…那我该直接脱衣服，还是要给你跳一段？”Gregory扭了扭眉毛，Mycroft觉得他这样格外迷人。虽然脱衣舞很有吸引力，但他还是决定选择速度。

“麻烦你直接脱掉就好，干脆我来帮你吧。”他把酒杯放到桌上，灵巧地解开了Gregory的领带，紧接着开始解衬衫扣子。

“嗯，你可真够猴急的，我都受宠若惊了。”Gregory笑道。

“我不知猴急这个词是否贴切，但从下午的按摩开始我的心情就不太好，还不得不耐着性子等了这么久。而且我想感谢你今天冲进来救我的举动，虽然那个入侵者只是我弟弟。但我…在你身边很有安全感。”Mycroft真的很感动，因为Gregory奋不顾身地冲向Sherlock，根本没顾及自己的安危。

“他可不能算‘只是’。有时候Sherlock才是最危险的那个。”Gregory提醒道。

“所幸他的危害对象一般不会是我。现在，把你的外套跟衬衫脱掉，全都搭在椅子上。至于裤子，我想你可以稍微发挥一下表演能力。”他说完便拿着酒杯靠在沙发上，晃了晃杯中的金色液体，随即喝了一口。

Gregory忍不住脸红了，赶紧喝了一大口酒站起来，一把脱掉衬衫外套，整齐地搭在餐桌旁的椅子上。他爱死丝质衬衫滑过手臂时的感觉了。他对Mycroft轻轻一笑，脱掉鞋子，解开皮带，再解开纽扣，用非常，非常缓慢的速度拉下了裤子拉链。他转身背对Mycroft，弯腰脱下长裤和内裤，让布料滑过长腿，一次脱掉一条裤腿。随即转过身，对Mycroft挤挤眼睛，脱掉了袜子。

“我的生日礼服，希望你喜欢。虽然不是阿玛尼，但…”Gregory没再继续说下去。

“哦，我向你保证，你现在这一身足以让全世界最优秀的设计师哭晕在厕所里。”Mycroft恨不得扑过去把赤裸的探长全身舔个遍，但多年的教养使他忍住了冲动。

“你呢？我觉得自己穿得有点少了。”一丝不挂的Gregory对衣冠楚楚的Mycroft说。

“只是目前而已，会有机会的。”Mycroft说完从沙发上站起来，走到Gregory身边，突然吻上他的脖子，很快又抽身而去。他右手滑过男人赤裸的身体，从喉结到乳尖，最后滑落到大腿上，随即用另一只手将他搂了过来，用一个甜蜜的吻堵住他的嘴，在Gregory身体上探索的双手让他再也无法忍耐，终于探出舌头，充满热情地深深吻住了Gregory。Gregory用同样的热情回应着他的吻，双手牢牢攀附在Mycroft背部。他首先中断了两人的吻，不耐烦地拽着Mycroft身上的衣服。

“脱掉。这不公平。脱掉！”他命令着，两人手忙脚乱地脱起了衣服，扔到沙发边堆成一堆。“好多了。”Gregory说完再次吻住Mycroft，两人紧贴的身体越来越火热。

Mycroft感到头晕目眩。与Gregory肌肤相亲的感觉实在太催情，让他的大脑渐渐失去了理智。他结束亲吻，舔了舔下唇，深深凝视着那双褐色的眼睛，看到了无限的信任和纵容，于是他决定离开片刻。“呆着别动，我去拿润滑液。”说完他便从卧室里拿出了昨晚的小篮子。

Gregory顺从地等在原地一动不动。Mycroft将篮子放在厚实的橡木餐桌上，再次转向他的生命之光，欲念之火，他的罪恶和灵魂。站在Gregory面前，双手滑过他的胸膛，再捻住一颗乳头，为Gregory按捺不住的吃痛惊喘露出微笑。

“你想要什么，Mycroft？”Gregory问道，明显对二人的互动非常投入。

Mycroft左手继续揉弄他的乳头，右手握住Gregory的分身，拇指涂开顶端聚集的那一小点湿润，随即缓缓套弄起柔滑火热的柱身。“今晚我想要你，如果你愿意。你一定愿意，对吗Gregory？你已经在回应我了。我能要你吗？我能拥有你吗？”他的声音低沉而感性。

在Mycroft的动作和话语下，Gregory全身窜过一阵明显的轻颤，默不作声地点点头。他双唇微张，呼吸急促，任由Mycroft把他转过来面向那张橡木餐桌。

“弯下腰，抓紧桌边，好吗？”Mycroft轻轻把他推倒在桌上，安慰地拂过Gregory颀长的背脊。他站在探长身后，低头轻吻他的颈窝，沿着脊椎一路吻了下去。随后双膝着地，又让亲吻落在Gregory的臀瓣，大腿和膝盖后方。他温柔地分开Gregory的双腿，沿着左腿一直亲吻到大腿根部，又在右边以同样的方式吻了一遍。

他双手分开Gregory的臀瓣，感到探长的腿开始轻颤，随即又落下亲吻，舌尖扫过柔软的肌肤，接着将目标转移到臀缝间，长长地舔了一道，满意地听到Gregory的低吟。他越来越大胆，又沿着股缝向下舔舐，舌尖在穴口附近转着小圈，一点点向内集中，最后在入口稍作停留，两人都屏住呼吸等待他的下一个动作。

Mycroft轻吻他的后穴，如羽毛一般，随即稍微挤进舌尖。很快便退出来，又印下一个近乎虔诚的吻，再次进入，这回比刚才略深一些。他尝到了淡淡的麝香，夹杂着一丝泳池的消毒水味。但更多的是Gregory的味道。许多许多Gregory，但Mycroft还想要更多。这次他没有亲吻，而是让舌尖在里面停留片刻，然后更加深入，还稍微舔弄了一番。与此同时，他一手覆住Gregory的精囊，配合舌头的节奏揉弄着。他听到Gregory发出一声颤抖的呜咽，稍微退出一些，很快又重新刺入，一直深入到极限。他重复了几分钟舔吮和穿刺，直到发现Gregory的双腿抖得厉害。于是他退了出来。“你还好吗？”他担心地问。

“我…哦，操。Mycroft…我…”Gregory轻咳一声，尝试控制住自己的声音。“只是…别太久了，除非你想我现在就射一发到桌子上，好吗？”

“哦，就这些？”Mycroft微笑着松了口气。“再坚持一下，你可以抓紧桌子。”

“不然你以为我在干嘛？”Gregory抱怨一声，死死抓住桌子边缘的指节已经泛白。

Mycroft没有回答。因为他的嘴已经用作他途，正贪婪地品尝着Gregory。他对着穴口轻哼，不得不迅速空出一只手撑住Gregory的腿，因为他看到探长的右膝突然软了下去。于是他极不情愿地退开，又对着穴口舔了一小会，这才恋恋不舍地站了起来。“我猜今晚只能这样了。现在，我们进入正题吧。”说着，他拿起一包润滑液涂在手上。

“现在…？你现在才进入正题？”Gregory无奈地呻吟一声，往桌子的方向靠近一步，稳稳地趴在上面。

“嘘，放轻松。”Mycroft轻声安慰道，他在已经放松了不少的穴口涂抹润滑液，随后轻轻插入一根手指，发现没有受到多少阻碍，于是又进入第二根手指，开始轻轻抽插。

“Gregory？”他问。

“嗯？”Gregory的声音低沉而嘶哑。

“我从没对男人做过这个，原理虽然清楚，但不知道该往何处去。你能引导我吗？”

“哦，上帝！”Gregory呻吟道。“说得好像我很懂一样…好吧…继续，再深一些。不，再深。差不多就是那儿，现在试试弯曲手指，朝桌子的方向稍…哦！操！Yes！那里！轻点，轻点，别太用力。”他的额头狠狠撞在桌上，把脸埋在自己的臂弯里。“嗯，差不多就这样了。”他用力吞咽一下，努力让双腿更稳地撑在地上。

“啊哈，谢谢。”Mycroft表示谢意后马上添上第三根手指毫不留情地运用起新知识，直直深入到那敏感的一点，当然这次的力道更加轻柔。

“Mycroft Holmes！”Gregory发出略显无力的警告。

“再等等，我要确保自己不会把你弄伤。”Mycroft说着，又用轻柔的力道抽插了几下，但他不得不承认这场前戏必须尽快结束了，否则他将无法享受那甜蜜的果实。他这辈子从未硬成这样，自己的前液已经把地板打湿了一小块，光是Gregory的声音和模样就让他难以自持，为眼前这幅淫靡的光景而渐渐失去理智。

他抽出手指拿起旁边的安全套，有点困难地撕开，用颤抖的手为自己套上。“你准备好了吗？我可以…？”他有点恼怒自己的声音已经无法掩饰情动。

“快点，现在，求你…”Gregory用呻吟回应他，努力弓起背脊，极力表现出最露骨的邀请。

Mycroft毫不犹豫地接受了那个信号，走到Gregory身后，找准位置尽量缓慢地推了进去。但他进入的速度比自己想象的要快了一些，因为Gregory的身体似乎同时也在把他吸进去。很快，他便推进到底，忍不住垂下目光，欣赏自己完全埋进Gregory体内的样子。他强迫自己停了片刻。

“如果痛要告诉我。”他低语着向外退出，再缓缓插入。重复着那个速度，但Gregory并没有说话，只是不停地喘息。他尝试加快速度，Gregory的喘息变成了呻吟。“会痛吗？”他努力压下心中横冲直撞的欲望。

“不会。很好。这样很好。”Gregory呻吟着，声音低哑。“你可以操我，我可不是瓷娃娃。”

“哦，真的？”Mycroft微笑着听了他的话，开始了真正的抽插，狠狠撞入Gregory体内。他知道照这样的速度自己支持不了多久，便弯身握住Gregory的硬挺，用相同的节奏套弄起来。他马上感到包裹自己的紧穴猛地收缩，而Gregory的呻吟也愈发响亮了。

“太棒了，Mycroft。求你，快点。再快点。我真的快到了。”Gregory说完便死死抓住桌子边缘，承受Mycroft越来越失控的抽插。

Mycroft看不太清，因为汗水渗入了眼睛里，但他一点都不在乎。他能感觉。他能感觉到一切。Gregory紧紧包裹着自己，顺滑而坚硬的勃起在自己手心里，他能听到Gregory越来越高声的呻吟，并感觉探长的高潮正在迅速逼近。他的大腿在颤抖，下身像燃起了一团火焰，全身的肌肤都在抽搐。“Gregory，我快要…我…射吧？射吧？好吗？”在被快感彻底侵蚀之前，他挣扎着挤出了一句话。

“操，yes！My…My…操…我！”Gregory哭喊着释放在Mycroft手心里，死死抓住桌子，双膝再也无法支撑身体。

“Yes，yes！”Mycroft感到Gregory突然收紧，肠壁不知餍足地吮吸着他，这太棒了。他的视线一片模糊，膝盖突然失去控制，还没等他反应过来，就抱着Gregory滚倒在了地板上。

他们躺了一会，都控制不住全身的轻颤，只能努力让呼吸恢复正常。Mycroft情不自禁地轻抚着Gregory覆盖了一层薄汗的身体，享受那令人着迷的手感。他无法相信自己竟从未尝试过这个。如果这就是Gay，那他就再也没有直的意义了。

“洗澡吗？”他隐约听到Gregory对他说话，便点了点头，慢慢从地板上爬起来，用桌子稳住身体。他挺喜欢这张桌子的。

***

洗完澡后，他们替彼此擦干身体，一起刷牙。这种感觉十分居家惬意，Mycroft想，尽管他没有类似的经验可供比较。 抓起其中一件浴袍想上洗手间，却发现口袋里多了个手机。“哦，这不是我的。你的吗？”他拿出来递给Gregory。

Gregory大笑起来，态度算不上太友善，当探长一把抓过手机时，Mycroft就明白了。“谢谢，”Gregory说。“我还要用到呢。”

“你又来了，是不是？你这疯子。”Mycroft窃笑道。

“是的。”Gregory也笑了起来，“这次我要拿来做来电提示。你给他上胳膊的时候那叫声真是太醉人了。”

“我们明天早餐再来讨论这个。”Mycroft说。“现在跟我到床上来，你这不要命的傻瓜。”


	6. 第六章 福尔摩斯的忧郁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 知道了何谓孤独，也让Mycroft止不住心痛。Gregory会有解药吗？

_“这不会有好结果，你知道的。我们注定会这样。这不会有好结果的。”_ 那句话在他脑中萦绕不去，尽管Gregory还在他怀里舒服地翻了个身。 _是的，这当然不会有好结果，_ 他暗自承认。 _我明天就要回国了。回到现实。回到…一无所有。该死的Sherlock！_ 他知道弟弟的无情抨击是因为他自己也被深深的孤独所侵占。孤独，Mycroft对那个概念既熟悉又陌生。他总是孤身一人，但从不认为自己孤独。直到现在。现在他终于明白了二者的区别，并为此感到懊恼不已。他无法将这段经历从脑中抹去，只能无助地站在深不见底的孤独地狱边缘。

在Sherlock离去的两年里，他曾经有过一丝类似的感觉，但他不是John，好医生那段时间痛苦得几近崩溃，而自己则知道Sherlock还在某个地方好好活着。他甚至还能非常谨慎地打探东欧那边的事态发展。足够让自己知道事情有进展，弟弟还安好。

可是这次不同。这实在太糟糕了。跟Gregory相处了三天，他内心的高墙就倒塌成一片废墟。他彻底沉迷于性满足和随之而来的感情。他太放纵自己享受这个人的陪伴，让自己的心（老实说，还有阴茎）控制了大脑。他在赞赏与友情，爱慕和极致的快感中陷得太深。他，一直对自己及身边所有人都拥有绝对的控制力。在他重新找回以前的自己前，究竟会陷得多深呢？他是否有勇气直面自己的灵魂，扪心自问，他将会多想念Gregory呢？他能否承受那个答案？他深吸一口气，几近啜泣。 _太大声，太大声，_ 他告诫自己，但已经晚了。

“怎么了？”Greg半梦半醒地呢喃。

“没什么。”Mycroft低声回答，深知Gregory虽不如Holmes那般富有观察力，但 _确实_ 目光犀利， _见鬼，他现在真的要醒过来了，_ 并且明显察觉到了Mycroft的痛苦状态。

“Mycroft？怎么了？你看上去糟糕透了。”Gregory褐色的眸子里已经满是警醒，还直直看着他。

Mycroft慌忙安抚道：“没什么…真的没什么。我有点消化不良。你快睡吧。这…我真的希望今晚能给我们留下愉快的记忆。你能睡在这里吗？”

“我就睡在这呢，”Gregory说完，又凑近了些。“消化不良不是这样子的，”他安静地说。“你在伤心，如果我能安慰你，我会的。”

Mycroft微笑着叹了口气，那探长的观察力真是见鬼了。“对不起，Gregory。你已经给了我这么多。现在我需要的已经超出了你的能力范围。”

“说来听听。”Greg对Mycroft摆出（尽管室内几乎漆黑一片）他‘别闹快听话’的表情。“我可能会给你惊喜哦。”

“你太体贴了，但就算是你也无法让时间倒流。我已经打开了潘多拉的魔盒，汹涌的暗流使我无法再把它阖上。孤独潜伏在我那如死灰般静寂的家中，我将不得不时刻忍受它如影随形的侵蚀。因为我已经知道自己将失去什么。那不是我希望看到的前景。但这并非你的问题。是我自找的。”他又叹息一声。

Greg用手肘撑起身子，皱起了眉。“你以为我们到这里就结束了吗？你以为我会一脚把你踹开，回到我那令人着迷不已的14小时轮班，微波炉晚餐和空荡荡的公寓，连看都不回头看你一眼吗？”

“是的，当然。我们的假期已经结束。你如此慷慨地让这段时间变成了我最珍贵的回忆，但现在，生活在召唤你…且不说起初是我鲁莽地打断了它。而我的…我的生活也在等待着。或许明年我们还能一起到什么地方去，你愿意吗？”问归问，但他一点都不敢怀抱希望。

“Mycroft，你这傻瓜，”Greg轻哼一声。“首先，你没有打断我的生活。你见鬼地让它重新开始了。本来我以为自己的余生只剩下混吃等死。这几天我过得很开心，这里的美食太棒了，风景也很美，而你…好吧，”他笑着说：“你更是无与伦比。为什么你会觉得我回家后会把你甩掉？”

Mycroft目瞪口呆。“你还想再见到我？在伦敦？”

“我为什么不？”Greg反问。“我答应过要跟你一起跑步的，还记得吗？”

“那只是所有人都会说的客套话…”Mycroft咕哝道。

“我是认真的。还有…”Gregory竟然害羞了，“好吧，如果我不想要更多，那真是见鬼了。我喜欢跟你在一起，难道你那聪明的大脑袋居然没推理出来？”

“你是说，你希望与我发展性关系？”Mycroft不太确定自己能否在时刻拥有Gregory的狂喜中存活下来，但他绝对愿意尝试。

“对，没错，那一定很棒。但我也想，你懂的，跟你一起出去闲逛。见鬼，就叫‘约会’吧。只要是跟你在一起，真的。”

“约会？”Mycroft的眉毛几乎耸到了天上。他的大脑花了1.2秒才从 _‘不熟悉的概念’_ 思索到 _‘不然你以为这三天我们都在干什么？傻瓜’_ 。“是的，是的，我认为我们可以约会。我能带你到俱乐部去…如果你愿意的话？”

“那太好了。而我能带你去见见我那帮哥们儿——别用那种眼神看我，他们挺不错的！——我们还能叫John和Sherlock出来搞双重约会，烦死他们。”他笑着说。

“你最好稍微收敛一点，但好吧，OK，我可以试试酒吧。我以前没去过那种地方，你知道的。但只要…嗯，只要跟你在一起。”他紧紧抱住Gregory，呼吸着每一寸他能够到的肌肤。

“傻瓜，”Greg说完也搂住Mycroft。“你就一直躺在黑漆漆的屋子里胡思乱想，还不跟我说吗？”

“我本来打算跟你深情地说再见。”他露出有点悲伤的微笑。

“老天，你真是够蠢的。”Greg浅笑一下，随后叹了口气，把头靠在Mycroft肩上。“你们俩到底都交过什么样的朋友，为什么总觉得别人会对你们唯恐避之不及呢？”他安静地问。

“朋友？”Mycroft疑惑地挑起眉梢。

“上帝，Mycroft。”Greg无奈地哼了一声。

“嗯，他不是我朋友。”Mycroft面无表情地回答。

Greg大笑起来，戳了一下他的侧腹。“白痴。跟你在一起这段时间是我这么多年来最愉快的时光了。”

“你的离婚一定很糟糕。”Mycroft说。

Greg耸了耸肩。“嗯，确实。不过你可别想否认自己是个很好的同伴，因为你就是。没错，你就是。”

“呃，谢谢。我很高兴你这么认为。还有…床上呢？你对那也很满意吗？”Mycroft屏住了呼吸。

“哦， **太** 满意了。”Greg呻吟一声，舒展身体给了Mycroft一个吻。

Mycroft热情地回应他的吻，并试着想象自己将来能得到这个的无限量供应。他感到胸口一紧，不自觉地呻吟起来。

“看来你也不反对这个主意。”Greg笑着压在Mycroft身上。

“哦，看来你现在彻底清醒了。”Mycroft也露出微笑，向那宽阔的胸膛挺起身子，感受两人的肌肤相亲。

“嗯，某人把我吵醒了。”Greg戏谑地耸耸肩，微笑道。

“非常抱歉。我真的努力保持安静了。虽然现在我也不后悔。”探长的微笑肯定会比朝阳还灿烂，但现在太阳还未升起。

“以后你要是伤心了， _永远_ 不要保持安静。”Greg低声喃喃，加深了他们的吻。

“唔……”Mycroft由衷地同意了，同时更加投入。他开始感到另一种意义的觉醒，一股独特的暖流窜过全身，他向上挺动，推挤Gregory的下体寻求摩擦。

Greg低吼一声，配合地向下压去，随即把手伸到两人中间，慵懒地套弄着他们的勃起。“你想要什么？”他贴着Mycroft低语，声音有些不稳。

Mycroft艰难地吞咽一下，尝试思考。但他不能，便选择了维持现状。“继续，求你，别…别停。这真是…哦见鬼，太火热了。我能感觉到你，柔滑坚挺。”他仰起头，紧闭双眼，露出修长的脖子，沉重地喘息着。

“我可不打算停下，”Gregory继续套弄，可是过了一会，他明显还需要更多。“趴下，”他低声道。“我想要你。”

“又要？”兴奋的电流碾压过身体，Mycroft感到背部一阵轻颤，迅速迎合了探长的要求，他转过身，把脸埋进枕头里，努力控制自己肆虐的欲望。 _他什么时候成了这个样子？_ 哦，那不重要，只要他能一直得到这个。

“对，又要。”Greg肯定地说，他低头在Mycroft身体印下许多轻吻和舔吮，描绘着柔软而火热的肌肤。

“嗯，不，不要等了…我要你进来。”Mycroft呢喃着，意识边缘模糊地思考着荷尔蒙是否还能控制言语。

“现在管事的不是你，Holmes先生。”Gregory说，他低沉的声音掩饰了脸上灿烂的笑容。他沿着Mycroft的身体滑下，双手掰开白皙的臀瓣。

“我不是什么…？”Mycroft被欲望侵蚀的思维无法准确理解没有控制权的概念，但他的身体似乎并不介意，他在Gregory的爱抚下变得极其顺从，强烈的期待让他忍不住轻轻颤抖。

Greg笑了起来。“不，”他说着，舌尖舔过暴露在空气中的小穴，“管…”他又做了一遍。“事！”话音未落，他的舌尖便直接刺入了紧窄的入口。

“哦！”Mycroft只能做出这样的回应。紧接着他又听见自己发出了更大声的“ **哦！** ”原来感觉这么好。难怪Gregory昨晚抖得像秋天的落叶一样。他本能地用膝盖撑起身体，让Gregory有更好的角度，全身心投入这场温存。

这个体位让Gregory能一边套弄Mycroft一边舔吮他的窄穴。

察觉Gregory温暖的大手裹住自己的分身，Mycroft猛地吸了一口气，几乎要用枕头憋死自己。穴口的舌头让他几近疯狂，不由自主地迎向Gregory的嘴，又向前迎合他的套弄。这样他坚持不了多久，但他实在无法用言语描述这种感觉，他的大脑已经无法思考，只能单纯地感受。口中不断流出难耐的呻吟。

“润滑，”Greg命令道，同时用一个舌头的猛然穿刺强调了自己的意图。

“你不…不会…用到它，”Mycroft喘息着。他觉得自己已经够湿了，而且再也不想多等一秒。“给我？”他哀求道。

“我不想把你弄痛，”Greg抬起头，手上的动作依旧没停。“你确定要这样？”

“确定。太确定了。”Mycroft急促地呼吸着，主动用右手掰开臀瓣。

“哦上帝。”他的动作似乎让Gregory彻底失去了理智，探长跪坐起来，缓缓推进，并没有停下套弄，但快感几乎蒙蔽了所有理性，他从未进入过如此紧窄的所在。

“哦上帝！哦上帝！”Mycroft的哭喊近乎虔诚，他的身心彻底被欲望，渴求和露骨的情动占据，两人的结合让他忘记了整个世界。疼痛确实存在，但那是甜蜜的疼痛，足够让他避免过早到达巅峰。他想感觉Gregory在他体内，将他填满，在里面高潮，让温热的精液涂满内壁。很快疼痛消失了，火热的欲望让他大声呻吟起来。

“操…”深入到底之后，Greg再也忍耐不住。他双手牢牢稳住Mycroft，停顿片刻，随后开始了忘我的抽插。

他选择了一个缓慢的挺动节奏，把Mycroft按在床上，自己则压在他身上，下体不间断地进出，深深插入，不时改变角度，让情人情不自禁地呻吟。他持续了将近二十分钟，身下的Mycroft此时已是一团瑟瑟发抖的，失去思考能力的欲望之躯。

“Gregory？”他的声音淫靡而颤抖。“我快到了…我要…我快不行了。”他完全被忽略的分身开始缓慢而不间断地泻出白浊液体。他努力迎向Gregory，让他深深刺入自己体内，失控地挺动着，让Gregory操着自己，贪婪地需索着他，让自己的世界彻底崩塌，填满自己的同时感受着绵长的高潮，轻柔但无情地弥漫到全身。

Mycroft紧紧裹住Gregory，凌乱的呻吟让Gregory再也无法坚持下去。他嘶吼着一连串秽语，努力延长快感。最后他颤抖得实在无法动作，筋疲力尽地倒在Mycroft身上。

Mycroft把脸埋进枕头里，这令他呼吸不畅，但他并不介意。他顾不上那个。他依旧浑身颤抖，并且不太确定自己的高潮已经结束。他觉得下体还是像一座喷发中的微型火山，一阵剧烈的颤抖再次窜过身体，他又射了一小股精液出来。Mycroft愉悦地低哼着，轻轻磨蹭身下的床垫，在枕头里露出微笑。他静静地趴了很久，总算有力气偏过头好好喘口气，随后喘息着对情人说：“我们已经不再需要套子了？我很高兴。你的感觉太美妙了。”

若他不是刚经历了一场激烈的高潮，那句话绝对能让Greg立刻硬起来。“老天，My…”他再也没有力气说下去，只能急促地喘息。一条手臂依旧搂着Mycroft，并轻轻收紧了些。

“是的，太美妙了。”Mycroft赞同道。

“我们 **绝对** 要再这么干，”Gregory说。“见鬼，如果所有不眠之夜都能这样就太棒了。”

“嗯，我们是一对了，难道不是吗？”Mycroft大口呼吸着。“既然已经是一对，就不再需要理由了。所以是的，我们肯定会重复这样的体验。不过下次轮到我在上面了。可是Gregory，‘My’？”他挖苦地笑着说。

“哦，对，名字…抱歉。我刚才实在喘不上气来，但那很合适。你是我的，不是吗？Mylover，对不对？”他贴着Mycroft的背脊笑了起来，随后加了一句“Myback”，又亲了一下。

“哦，我的天！”Mycroft对自己的新昵称翻了个白眼，知道自己根本不可能让Gregory闭嘴。“只能在私底下叫，OK？在外面叫Mycroft，但是你，我亲爱的，喜欢叫我什么都行。”

“哦，我们的Iceman不想让别人在外面叫他昵称？”Greg笑了。“你说得对，如果我对你一口一个‘小猫咪’，是 _可能_ 影响你的威严。”

“不，不。小猫咪没问题，不过别叫 _My_ 小猫咪，”他用一个几可乱真的正经表情纠正道。“只要我能在你下属面前叫你亲亲探长。”

“如果你喜欢，可以叫我小毛球，”Greg告诉他。“你想让我，呃，挪一挪吗？”

“不，别动。就这样睡吧。在我身上。不要抽出来，谢谢。我感觉…很好。非常好。”

“嗯，有进步。”Greg亲了亲他的肩膀，随即把头枕在上面。

***

Mycroft早早醒来。太阳已经出来了，而Gregory还睡着。他被面朝下压在床上，尽管这种感觉很不错，但也挺不方便呼吸的。于是他轻轻戳了一下身上的人。

“唔唔唔…”Gregory无意识地抱怨一声。他撑开一只眼睛，但很快又闭上了。

“甜心？”Mycroft悄悄尝试了那个词，品味着，发现感觉还不错，而且很适合他的银色天使。

“呜……”Greg又哼哼一声，似乎清醒了些。“早安，亲爱的。”

他的亲昵来得无比自然，感觉很是不错，当然他印在自己身上的吻也很甜蜜。“早安，”Mycroft抽出被压住的胳膊稍微伸展一下，打了个大大的哈欠。“醒了？”他问。

“不知道，”Greg舒服地轻叹一声。“我很舒服。压到你了？”

“有点，”他承认。“但我很喜欢。”

“想亲亲我吗？”Greg终于睁开了眼睛，露出慵懒的微笑。

“嗯。”Mycroft转过头，吻上Greg的唇。

Greg愉快地轻哼着，一点也不想结束这个吻。John说得太对了，Holmes就是容易让人上瘾，他想，不过他死也不会承认的。

“哦。你的吻技太不可思议了，”Mycroft中断亲吻喘了口气。“我能像这样亲你一整个周末。”

“那你怎么停下了？”Greg贴着Mycroft的唇低语，透过低垂的眼帘看向他。

“你想留下来？”他挑起眉梢。

“我打算下辈子就这么过了。”Greg懒懒地舒展身体。

“那我们能从这个周末开始吗？”Mycroft笑道。“我是认真的，要不我去问问套房是否还能续订？”

“哦上帝，太好了，”Greg呻吟一声，光是想想就让他忍不住露出灿烂的笑容。“记得给我上司打电话。我真想看看他听到这个消息是什么表情。”

“我没必要那么做。今天周五，我们刚好能把周末也过了，周日再回家。你没意见吧？而我说的家…”他微笑道。

“你是说你家？”Greg也笑了，像个兴奋的少年。

“不。我是说我们家。”Mycroft的笑容愈发灿烂，这明显已成了他对Gregory微笑的条件反射。

“我喜欢那个叫法。”Greg重新躺好，若有所思地说：“我很长时间都没有‘我们家’了。”

“其实我们留下来过周末时最好再给伦敦的人提个醒，这让我想到了…”他顿了顿。“我们必须谈谈。”Mycroft从探长怀里坐起来，靠在床头，双手摆出了标志性的尖塔造型。

Greg看着他，略显不安。

“谈直男问题？我恐怕这得改变一下了。”

“哦！”Greg恍然大悟，明显松了口气。“嗯，对。确实有必要。”

“是的，非常有必要。你知道，我不能容许自己有任何潜在的被威胁因素，明白我的意思吗？”Mycroft凝视着Gregory的眼睛。

“我也一样，”Greg耸耸肩。“所以我向来不会隐瞒个人信息。”

“所以你不介意我的办公室做新闻发布？”他又问。

Gregory盯着他。“见鬼，我总是分不清你什么时候是认真的，什么时候在开玩笑。”

“我希望你永远都分不清。”Mycroft微笑道。

***

过了很久，他们来到早餐餐厅完成两人的计划。他们会把两人关系的变化坦然告诉朋友和同事们，鉴于Sherlock现在已经知道了。

Mycroft推测自己的下属会很震惊，但话又说回来，就算他说自己买了只翠迪鸟，他们还是一样会震惊，所以他也不太在意。

“我倒真的很期待看到Donovan的反应，”Gregory说。“她可能会觉得又是四月愚人的玩笑。所以我这周末得给我们照好多相片。”他对惊恐的Mycroft宣布。

“你觉得Sherlock告诉John了吗？”Gregory边问边心不在焉地用一小块羊角面包抹掉盘里最后一点果酱。

“可能没有。这些事情对他的工作来说并不重要，除非他觉得我们的关系会影响到他得到的案子数量，否则的话，他很可能在去机场的路上就把我们的事情给删掉了。”Mycroft仔细想了想，小心切开一个橙子，分成几小块，用手指抓起来小口吃着，那副模样让Gregory看得直流口水。

“哦，那他可能也没把受伤的事告诉John。”Gregory指出。

“有道理。John应该知道这件事并跟进他的伤势，随时提醒他注意保养。你能发短信告诉他吗？不，等等，应该我来发，可是…”他挥了挥自己满是果汁的手指。

“我来写，你说。”Gregory说着，拿起了Mycroft的手机。

“哦，真的？多么温馨。”Mycroft微笑道。

“当然。”Greg选好John的号码，等待指示。

“亲爱的John，”Mycroft开始说

 _“Hi，好医生。”_ Greg写道。

“你可能不清楚…”

_“你大概不知道…”_

“Sherlock为了一件私事，专门跑到瑞典找我…”

_“你那傻逼室友差点因为屁大的事情毁了我们的瑞典之旅…”_

“在过程中，他的肩胛骨不幸脱臼了…”

_“结果被卸掉了一条胳膊…”_

“是因为事发突然，我的旅伴兼保镖情急之下未能做出分辨。”

_“因为他罪有应得地被我的新男宠甩到了墙上。”_

“他应该带了一份医院检查结果回家…”

_“他瞒着你藏了张医生纸。”_

“方便你跟踪他的伤势。你能看看嘛？不久后见。MH”

_“把它找出来，给那小混蛋瞧瞧，谢啦。回见——MH”_

Gregory按下‘发送’，然后抬头对Mycroft微笑。

“都写下来了？”Mycroft问了一句，继续吃起了橙子。

“差不多吧。”Gregory狞笑道。

Mycroft的手机响了一下。“哦，John这么快就回复了？”Mycroft又吃了一小片多汁的橙子。

_“你是谁，你对Mycroft Holmes做了什么？——JW”_

“嗯，只是问了个细节问题。”Gregory撒了个小谎，开始回复John。

_“爷是他的男宠。周四酒吧见。我有好消息要告诉你——Gavin”_

他敲下一句话。

手机几乎马上又响了起来。

_“Greg？卧槽？”_

Gregory大笑起来，关掉信息窗口，把手机放回Mycroft那半边桌子上。

***

**4月23日 伦敦**

他们忍不住来了一发万尺高空的激情，使二人不得不对飞行员解释说他们在北海上空遇到了强对流空气。当然飞行员一个字都没相信，尽管他们都很有饶舌的天赋。

周日晚上，他们离开机场，绕道Gregory的小公寓里取了几件内衣裤，几份案件材料，他的牙刷，剃须用具和几件替换的衬衫。Mycroft暗自发誓用最快的速度把那些东西捐到慈善商店去。Gregory永远不需要再回到这里了。

Gregory从没到过Mycroft家，但他第一眼就喜欢上了。Mycroft的管家从没近距离地看到过一名苏格兰场探长，但他还是热情地表示了欢迎。因为他一下就能看出自己将来会因此轻松不少，尽管家里多了一位绅士意味着更多的工作。但他的眼光从来没出错过。

Greg兴冲冲地打开家里每一扇门，仿佛在拆圣诞礼物。他爱死这里的图书室了，看到起居室的巨大壁炉直接尖叫起来，当他看到卧室那张四柱床，脑袋里顿时涌出了许多坏坏的想法，他探索那个奢华厨房时想到了周日烤肉和约克郡布丁，还有新鲜烤制的面包，他对餐厅的超大观景窗震撼不已，并且迫不及待地想在浴室里对Mycroft上下其手。事实上，他就像一张欧式新古典沙发一样完美融入了自己的新家。

两年后，当他们赢得“英伦情侣烘焙大赛”©冠军时，人们一点都没有感到惊讶。

大团圆结局。


End file.
